Don't you worry child
by Oursecretdoor
Summary: Lorsque je me suis réveillée à Mystic Falls ce matin-là, je savais que ma mission était de rendre l'humanité à Klaus. Mais comment s'y prendre lorsque nous sommes qu'une ado de 17 ans coincée dans sa série TV préférée? (Présence de Klaroline et Mabekah)
1. Chapter 1

«-Tu crois qu'elle est morte? Demanda une voix d'enfant.

-Mais non Killian ! Madame?»

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et me secouer légèrement. J'ouvris les yeux et vis deux têtes blondes penchées aux dessus de moi.

«-Vous allez bien ? Me demanda la fillette d'une dizaine d'années.

-Oui répondis-je toute perdue. J'ai dû m'endormir, merci.»

Ils s'éloignèrent et j'en profitais pour me relever et observer l'endroit où j'étais : un parc pour enfants et visiblement, j'étais tout sauf chez moi.

Paniquant, mes mains se dirigèrent vers mes poches à la recherche de mon téléphone portable qui n'était pas là. Je soufflais un bon coup et quittais le parc, à la recherche d'informations lorsque mon regard bloqua sur le nom du bar/restaurant qui se trouvait en face de moi: Mystic Grill.

«-C'est pas possible lâchais-je dans un souffle.»

La ville était plutôt calme, je traversais la route et entrais dans ce lieu si célèbre à la télévision. L'endroit était exactement comme il était représenté derrière les caméras. Je m'assis au bar et Matt Donovan apparût devant moi, prêt à prendre ma commande.

«-Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Euuuuh dis-je encore étonnée de le voir devant moi. Quelque chose de fort s'il vous plaît.

-Est-ce que je peux voir votre carte d'identité ? Je n'ai pas le droit de servir de l'alcool tant que vous n'avez pas 21 ans. Récita-t-il comme si il le disait 30 fois par jour.»

Visiblement, même dans mes rêves il y a quelqu'un pour casser mon délire. Je soufflai une nouvelle fois depuis mon réveille lorsqu'une voix derrière moi me donna des frissons : Klaus.

«-Allons Matt, sers donc cette jeune demoiselle.. Bonjour, je m'appelle Klaus dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

-Je suis Veronica dis-je calmement.

-Hé bien Veronica, tu ne penses pas être un peu jeune pour boire en pleins milieu de la journée?

-Aux dernières informations tu n'es pas psychologue, mais merci de t'inquiéter dis-je en prenant le verre que me tendais Matt.

-Tu devrais faire attention à la manière dont tu t'adresses à moi dit-il en s'énervant.

-C'est du sarcasme Klaus, tu ne vas pas me briser la nuque pour ça quand même ? Dis-je en esquivant un sourire.»

Je bus ma boisson sous le regard intimidant de Klaus. «J'aurai peut-être dût me taire» pensa la jeune fille. Après tout, elle se retrouvait seule et sans ressource dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

«-Quel âge as-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

-J'ai 17 ans.

-Tu as l'air dans savoir un rayon sur moi..

-J'ai de bonnes sources dis-je en pensant à la célèbre série.»

Il se leva de son siège et se planta devant moi, c'est en me fixant dans les yeux qu'il prononça :

«-Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais.»

Je compris instantanément qu'il utilisait un de ses dons de vampire contre moi mais à mon plus grand étonnement, la compulsion ne marchait pas.

«-Je peux te dire beaucoup de choses mais pas ici. Avouais-je de mon plein gré.

-D'accord.»

Il déposa de l'argent sur le bar et on sortit du Mystic Grill.

«-ça va te sembler complètement dingue mais.. Je viens d'une espèce de monde parallèle ou ta vie est une série télévisée.

-Quoi ? Dit-il en explosant de rire. Oh non, t'es sérieuse ?

-Ouais, le show s'appelle Vampire Diaries.

-D'accord, si cela est vrai dis-moi quelque chose que seul moi pourrais savoir.

-Hé bien, je sais que tu as couché avec Hayley, la louve et si Caroline l'apprend, elle risque de t'en vouloir à mort ! Ça te suffit comme réponse ?»

Lorsque j'arrêtais d'avancer, je me rendis compte que nous étions dans une petite ruelle qui ne menait nulle part. Je me retournais pour faire face à Klaus lorsque celui me brisa la nuque.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, mon corps était déposé dans une benne à ordures, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Tellement élégant Klaus, merci. Si cela n'est pas un rêve, pourquoi suis-je là ? Je sortis de la petite ruelle et me mis en marche. Une idée me vint en tête : peut-être que je suis ici pour un but précis ? Mais quels personnages aider ? Je résiste à la compulsion et visiblement, me briser la nuque à le même effet que de briser celle d'un vampire ! Lorsque je m'arrêtais, j'étais face à l'immense manoir des Originels. Je m'avançais vers le perron et sonna à la porte.

«-Tu te croyais débarrasser de moi hein? Perdu ! Dis-je en voyant la tête que tirait Klaus.

-C'est impossible !

-Écoute, je n'ai pas envie d'être là moi non plus mais j'ai besoin de ton aide donc s'il te plaît, écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire.

-Entre dit-il en se dégageant de l'entrée.

-Merci.»

Le manoir était exactement comme il l'était représenté à la TV et y marcher dedans me semblais irréel. Je suivis Niklaus jusqu'au magnifique salon et je l'observais s'installer sur le canapé.

«-J'étais très sérieuse tout à l'heure, je viens d'un mode parallèle !

-Sweetheart, je vis depuis 1 000 ans, si cela était possible, je serais le premier au courant.

-Peut-être ! Ou alors ceci n'est que mon imagination mais en attendant je suis ici et il y a pas plus tard que 10 minutes, j'étais morte dans une benne à ordure ! Dis-je en m'emportant.»

Je m'assis à ses côtés.

«-Je pense que je suis ici pour effectuer une mission.

-Et laquelle selon toi ? Demanda-t-il d'un air désintéressé.

-Te mettre en couple avec Caroline.»

Il explosa de rire.

«-Sérieusement Veronica, tu te rends compte que ça n'a pas de sens ?

-Laisse-moi essayer ! Tu es immortel alors ce n'est pas comme si tu allais perdre ton temps !

-D'accord, tu as un mois.

-Vraiment ? Dis-je en souriant

-Un mois et pas un seul jour de plus. Mais en attendant tu ne bouges pas du manoir.

-Et je fais comment pour t'aider si je ne peux pas quitter les lieux ?

Lorsque j'achevais ma phrase, il était déjà partit.

Je me levais et retourna dans le hall dans l'espoir de le revoir.

«-Klaus ? Criais-je.»

Pas de réponse. Je me permis de visiter le manoir seule en commençant par l'étage. Au bout de quelques minutes, son accent anglais ce fit entendre :

«-Hé dis-moi, ou comptes-tu allais comme ça ma douce ? Dit une voix provenant de derrière moi .

-Oh, c'est toi Klaus... Tu m'as fait peur. Dis-je en me retournant la main sur le cœur surprise de sa présence. Hé bien, je m'ennuie. D'ailleurs j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour dehors.

-Hors de question ! me dit Klaus catégorique.

-Tiens donc, et pourquoi ? Dis-je tout en le défiant du regard.

-Tu n'iras nul part, tant que je n'en saurais pas plus à ton sujet. Il me dit en soutenant mon regard puis il continua : J'ai fait appelle à une vielle amie, qui m'en diras plus sur ton cas... En attendant, tu restes avec moi love .

-Oh je t'en prie Klaus , je meurs d'ennuis ici . Tu n'as qua venir avec moi ? Je lui dis.

-J'ai des choses plus importante à faire, qu'a joué les baby-sitters.»

Sur ces mots, il s'avança vers moi et me dit :

«-Tu te tiendras tranquille, et ne quittera pas cette maison. Me dit-il, en utilisant la compulsion.»

Sur ces mots il partit à vitesse vampirique, laissant la jeune adolescente sonnée par ce qu'il venait de se passer sous ses yeux.

«- Non mais sérieusement Klaus ?! dit-elle en s'écroulant sur un le canapé du salon.»

Alors qu'un paisible silence c'était installé dans la maison et que la jeune fille était dans ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas : c'était la sœur originelle, Rebekah Mikaelson.

Elle pénétra dans la maison avec élégance lorsque son regard se posa sur Veronica.

«- Vous là !»

-Moi ? Répondis-je surprise de la voir à quelques mètres de moi.

-Vous êtes abrutie ou quoi? Bien sûr vous !»

Pétasse... pensais-je. Le personnage de Rebekah m'avait toujours perturbée. Elle pouvait être adorable, sensible et humain comme elle pouvait être sans pitié et violente.

«-Vous êtes la servante non ? Dit-elle d'un ton cassant. Faites votre travail ! Mes bagages sont dans ma décapotable, voici les clefs dit-elle en me les lançant.»

Je saisis les clefs et sortis de la demeure aussi vite que je pouvais, sans attirer les soupçons de la jolie blonde. Il me fallait un plan et vite, malheureusement, je ne savais même pas par ou commencer tellement qu'il y avait des choses à changer. Je montais dans la décapotable, démarra et m'aventura dans les rues de Mystic Falls... Le bonus dans tout c'est, c'est que peux conduire, même si j'ai raté 3 fois mon permis.

* * *

**Voici le premier chapitre de la fiction "Don't you worry child" écrite par Anais & Mélina**

**N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews, le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

C'est en entrant dans le bar qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas un seul dollar en poche. Comment se fondre dans la masse et faire connaissance avec des personnages de la série sans un sous ? Elle s'assit au comptoir en l'attente d'une réponse.

«-Je peux te servir quelque chose ? Me demanda le jeune Gilbert.

-Hey ! Dis-je en souriant. Un soda s'il te plaît.

-Un soda, c'est noté ! Me répondit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.»

Mon regard balaie le lieu ou je me trouvais. Visiblement, seul Jeremy Gilbert et Matt Donovan semblaient être là aujourd'hui. Je pris le verre que me tendais Jeremy en le remerciant lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant les deux Originels entrer.

«-Je t'avais dit de rester au manoir ! Me dit Klaus, visiblement très énervé.

-Oui, et moi je t'ai dis que j'allais faire un tour ! Répondis-je en essayant d'adopter un air détachée.

-Klaus, est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi la bonne a prit ma décapotable ? Enchaîna Rebekah.

-Plus tard petite sœur ! Dit-il en levant la main, signe de se taire. Toi ! Tu te pointe de nul part, me demandant de t'accorder ma confiance et tu t'en vas alors que je te l'ai interdit !? Tu te prends pour qui ?»

Un silence de plombs régnait autour de nous, du coup de l'œil, j'aperçus Jeremy et Matt entrain de nous regarder, probablement pour ce renseigner sur moi.

«-Je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas et que tu as toute les raisons du monde à me vouloir loin de toi mais je suis là pour vous aidez.. tous. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, je ne laisserais personne me donner des ordres, je ne suis pas prisonnière et encore moins votre esclave. Au fait, dis-je en me tournant vers Rebekah. Moi c'est Veronica.»

Je finis rapidement mon verre sous le regards remplit de colère de Klaus.

«-J'ai pas d'argent alors je vous attends dehors.

-Qu'elle petite peste ! Lâcha Rebekah Mikealson. Bon je peux avoir mon explication maintenant ?»

Le retour au manoir se fît dans le silence : Veronica était dans la voiture de Klaus tandis que Rebekah restait au Mystic Grill dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention du beau serveur blond.

«-Je suis désolée, je voulais pas t'énerver avouais-je.»

Je vis Klaus serrer un peu plus le volant de sa voiture.

«-Mais grâce à ma petite sortie, j'ai pu me rendre compte que Jeremy Gilbert n'est pas mort, chose étrange puisque dans ma réalité, le personnage est mort.

-C'est-à-dire ? Dit-il sans quitter la route des yeux.

- Eh bien, pour faire court : Katherine a donné Jeremy en tant que bœuf bourguignon à Silas... Est-ce qu'il est mort lui ?

-Oui, aux dernières nouvelles la sorcière Bennett y a laissé sa vie. Et Katherine a prit la cure.

-Oh, finalement les choses n'ont pas si changée que ça.. Comment ce fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas dans ton sous-sol celle-ci ? Tu ne veut plus faire d'hybride ?

-Ont t'as déjà dit que tu parlait beaucoup trop ?»

Je ne répondis pas, après tout, je ne voudrais pas que Klaus en ait marre de moi dès le premier jour.

«-Demain une sorcière viendra au manoir, pour ''t'examiner''. M'apprit-il.

-Au fait, Elijah est en vie ? Demandais-je en ignorant sa remarque.

-Oui, il devrait revenir demain.

-Écoute, je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance mais si je reste un mois ici, je dois sortir. Il me faudra un travaille car j'aurai besoin d'affaire tel que des vêtements, un portable et de la nourriture.

-Chaque chose en son temps.»

On rentra au manoir des originels, Klaus me dirigea vers ce qui allait être ma chambre pendant mon séjour. Au bout d'un moment, je décida de faire l'inspection de celle-ci. Je fouilla les armoires et ne trouva rien de bien intéressant, juste quelques bibelots sans importance. Blazer comme jamais, je me laissa tomber contre le long du mur, d'un coup il s'ouvra en deux .

-Waaw ! m'écriais-je alors que je me sentais tomber à la renverse. C'est génial ! Ajoutais-je en voyant le passage dans lequel je venais d'arttérire.

N'écoutant que mon courage, je m'avança dans l'obscurité.

-Oh mon dieu, mais c'est quoi cette odeur ! Ça pues la mort Dis-je écoeurée .

L'endroit était sombre, glacé, et dégager une drôle d'odeur, cependant je décida de suivre le chemin. Plus j'avançais et plus l'odeur était forte et insupportable . J'attrapa un haut-le-cœur quand je pris conscience de ce qu'il y avait à quelques mètres de moi : des cadavres en décompositions .

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! J'hurla !

D'un coup je sentis une main sur mon épaule, je me retourna toujours en criant . C'était Klaus .

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda t'il un brun en colère .

-Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ?! Je lui hurla dessus .

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un haut-le-cœur me frappa , et d'un coup je vomis sur ses chaussures .

-Aaah dégueux dis-je en grimaçant. Fallait que sa parte ! .

Je pris conscience de ce que je venais de faire, et regarda la réaction de Klaus. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un poil , me regardant encore choqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer .

- Oops ! Dis-je grimaçant . C'est ce qu'on appelle un moment gênant… Je suis tellement désolée Klaus .

Voyant qu'il ne répondait rien , je poursuivis .

-Ne me dis pas que c'était des Parda ? Dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-T'es toujours obligée de fouiné ? Me dit-il en me sortant du passage.

-J'ai pas fait exprès, je te le jure !

-Reste tranquille jusqu'à demain matin, d'accord ?

Il me donna une tape sur l'épaule et disparut de la chambre. Je m'assis sur le sol, le dos contre mon lit lorsqu'un objet attira mon regard. Je m'avança vers celui-ci à quatre pattes et l'attrapa : c'était un vieux livre et lorsque je l'ouvris, je vis l'inscription «Journal de Kol Mikealson». Décidément, ils sont tous fleur-bleu dans cette famille. Même moi je n'ai jamais écris de journal.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, le soleil était déjà levé et j'entendais des bruits de pas venant du rez-de-chaussée. Je m'assis sur l'immense lit qui fût à une époque celui de Kol et je découvris quelques sacs plastiques au pieds de celui-ci. Je dégagea la grosse couverture de mon corps et couru mettre ceux de la veille afin de me réchauffer. J'inspectais les sacs et, comme je le pensais étaient remplis de vêtements. Je souris malgré moi : Klaus n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, même si je lui ai bousillé ses chaussures hors de prix. Mais je ne pouvais pas accepter tout cela, je ne voulais pas profiter de son argent et c'est pour ça que dès aujourd'hui je me trouverais un job. Je sortis de la chambre et descendis l'immense escalier de marbre.

«-Tu dois être Veronica, enchanté, je suis Elijah.»

Je releva la tête et en effet, le plus classe des Originels se tenait devant moi dans son costume impeccable tandis que moi, les cheveux emmêlés, l'odeur de cadavre qui avait imprégnée mes vêtements ainsi que ma tête du matin qui disait clairement «Je suis viens de me lever et je vous emmerderais tant que je n'aurais pas mes pancakes» le regardais, les étoiles pleins les yeux.

* * *

**Voici notre second chapitre (surement plus court que le premier)**

**En seulement une semaine, vous avez battus les 200 vu(e)s, merci beaucoup !**

**N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des Reviews !**

**A bientôt, Mélina & Anais :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Je releva la tête et en effet, le plus classe des Originels se tenait devant moi dans son impeccable costume tandis que moi, les cheveux emmêlés, l'odeur de cadavre qui avait imprégné mes vêtements ainsi que ma tête du matin qui disait clairement «Je suis viens de me lever et je vous emmerderais tant que je n'aurais pas mes pancakes» le regardais, les étoiles pleins les yeux.

«-Je.. euh... Oui c'est moi. Dis-je en essayant de sourire sans ressembler à la fille du film Exorciste.

-Oh, la belle au bois dormant c'est réveillée ! S'exclama Klaus en arrivant. Veronica, laisse moi te présenter Abigail, la sorcière qui va t'examiner de plus près.. »

La jeune fille suivit l'hybride jusqu'au salon et s'assit à ses côtés sur le sofa, face à la sorcière.

«-Je vais devoir répondre à des questions ? Demandais-je curieuse.

-Non m'apprit la sorcière. Donne moi tes mains.»

Je lui obéit et elle prient les mains dans les siennes. La sorcière semblait très concentrée, comme si elle attendait le signal de Dieu c'est qui pour essayer de comprendre ma venu ici. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle ouvrit les yeux et dit à Klaus avec confusion :

«-Je.. Je n'arrive pas à voir comment elle est venu ici.. Quelques choses me bloque.

-Comment ça ? Dit Klaus en s'énervant.

-Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais une chose est sur : ses intentions sont bonnes, les sorcières m'ont dit qu'elle allait aider beaucoup de gens ici. Cependant, je dois fouiller dans mes grimoires pour comprendre comment elle a pu arriver ici ainsi que son immortalité.

-Savez-vous combien de temps je vais rester dans cette réalité ? Demandais-je

-Je n'en ai aucune idée..»

Klaus semblait bouillonner de l'intérieur tandis qu'Elijah m'observait, surprit par la réponse de la sorcière.

«-Je te laisse une semaine. Dit Klaus.»

Et ainsi, sans le vouloir, je venais de condamné à mort une sorcière. Car soyons honnête : si d'ici une semaine Klaus doute encore de mes intentions (malgré qu'elles sont bonnes à son égard), n'hésitera pas à tuer cette brave femme ! Elijah l'a raccompagnait jusqu'à la porte du manoir et disparût derrière une des nombreuses portes de cette demeure.

«-J'imagine que tu as faim.. Dit Klaus en se tournant vers moi. Vas te préparer, je t'emmène manger au Grill.»

La jeune fille accepta d'un signe de tête et repartit aussitôt dans la chambre qu'on lui avait désigné la veille. Lorsqu'elle retrouva la pièce à moitié plongé dans l'obscurité, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ça lui donnait un air mystérieux. Elle accéda à une salle de bain privée et s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval à l'aide du vieux élastique qui reposait depuis des semaines sur son poignet ; se lava le visage et retournais dans la chambre. Après longue hésitation, elle quitta les sacs luxueux qu'avait déposé l'Originel aux pieds du lit et ouvrit la grande armoire en boit.

«-Alors... Il doit bien y avoir un tee shirt qui ne doit pas me coûter mes économies pour l'université là-dedans. Dis-je en observant les vêtements de Kol soigneusement rangés.»

Mon choix se porta sur un tee-shirt en blanc et pris un vieille veste grise.

«-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu portes les vêtements de mon frère ? Demanda Klaus en me voyant arriver dans le hall d'entrée, étonné.

-Eh bien, les miens sentaient la mort alors... dis-je en enfilant mes chaussures.

-Oui merci, j'étais aux premières loges pour les sentir il y a quelques instants.. Pourquoi ne pas prendre ceux que je t'ai acheté dans ce cas ?

-Car ils sont hors de prix et qu'il me faudrait toute une vie pour te les rembourser.. Et puis, j'aimais bien ton frère.. Bon tu vient Dis-je en ouvrant la porte ?»

Le trajet s'effectua dans un silence religieux, en effet, aucun de nous parlait, trop occupé à penser de ce qui allait se passer par la suite. On entra dans la grill qui était presque désert et ont s'assit dans un coin.

«-Bonjour dit Matt, visiblement pas très heureux de voir Klaus. Que puis-je vous servir ?

-Je voyais des pancakes avec du bacon s'il te plaît. Lui répondis-je en lui rendant le menu.

-Pour moi ça sera un café dit Klaus.»

J'attendis que Matt s'éloigne pour commencer la conversation.

«-Alors, toujours pas confiance en moi hein ?

-Non toujours pas dit-il dans un sérieux monstrueux.

-D'accoooord... Et tu comptes faire quoi de moi ?

-Je m'ennuie alors je vais te laisser faire ta ''mission'' , histoire de me divertir...

-Ok, sympa..»

Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire la cosette...

«-Écoute Klaus, je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en moi et depuis hier, je pense que tu as voulu me tuer une bonne dizaine de fois mais tu peut réellement me faire confiance. Même si pour toi, je ne suis qu'une adolescente ! Oh et au fait, merci pour tout les vêtements que tu m'as acheté mais je peux pas accepter.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Me dit-il en prenant la tasse de café qu'on venait de lui servir.

-Je ne veux pas profiter de ton argent, je veux trouver un travail ! Dis-je en brandissant un journal qui était rester sur la banquette ou j'étais assise.

-C'est stupide, tu auras ta paye qu'à la fin du mois !

-Arf, je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail..

-Écoute, j'ai des choses à faire alors finit de manger et ont se rejoint sur le parking tout à l'heure, ok ?»

Il partit en direction du comptoir afin de payer mon repas et s'en alla. Je commença à manger tranquillement mes pancakes lorsqu'un chocolat chaud avec de chantilly apparut devant mes yeux.

«-Oh, je n'ai pas comman.. Dis-je en levant les yeux.

-Cadeau de la maison me dit Matt en souriant. Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Oui bien sur ! Et, merci beaucoup !

-Pas de problème... Alors comment ça tu es une amie de Klaus ?

-En quelque sorte, je vis chez lui.

-Sérieusement ? Me dit-il surprit.

-C'est provisoire mais j'ai pas d'argent pour le moment donc..

-Il nous manque une serveuse ici ! Me dit Matt en me coupant la parole. Si tu veut, je peux t'avoir le job ? Tu travailles juste le soir, la paye est pas énorme mais avec les pourboires, ça devient intéressant.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

-Oui bien sur ! Ça doit être horrible de vivre chez les Originels.

-Quoi ? Non tu m'as mal compris ! Je ne souhaite pas rester chez eux car je ne veux pas profiter de leur gentillesse.. Tu les connaît mal visiblement..

-Excuse moi, c'est juste qu'ici ils sont très mal vu ! Me dit-il.

-Je sais mais moi, je ne les vois pas comme ça. Je ne dis pas qu'ils sont des anges mais Rebekah et Klaus ont été très gentil avec moi.

-J'avais pas cette impression hier..

-Hier est un autre jours. Tu devrait apprendre à les connaître et ne pas te baser sur ce que les gens disent d'eux. Même si ses gens là sont tes propres amies. Dit-je en finissant ma tasse. Merci pour le job et le chocolat chaud mais je dois y aller.. à bientôt lui dis-je en souriant.»

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortit, je vis Rebekah entrer avec grâce dans le restaurant. Elle m'adressa un regard que j'identifiais comme un «Tient, t'es pas encore morte toi ?». Je rejoignis Niklaus sur le parking qui longeait le parc et monta dans son 4x4 noir.

«-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demandais-je.

-J'ai des affaires à régler en dehors de la ville.. Et tu m'accompagnes me dit-il en démarrant.

-Sinon... Matt Donovan m'a proposé de travailler au Grill. Lui annonçais-je.

-Tu as eu ce que tu voulait alors dit-il en ne quittant pas la route des yeux.. Au fait, prends le paquet qui est sous ton siège.»

Je me pencha pour l'attraper et le prit dans mes mains.

«-Oui et ?

-Ouvre le, c'est pour toi.»

Je lui obéit et découvrit un téléphone portable tout neuf.

«-Ne me sors pas l'excuse du ''Je ne veux pas profiter de ton argent'' ; si tu restes ici pendant un mois, je veux pouvoir te joindre à n'importe quel heure d'accord ? Me dit-il sérieusement.

-Promis, il ne me quittera pas ! Merci beaucoup Klaus.»

Il semblait étonné de mon remerciement, en même temps, il faisait rien pour en recevoir. On s'élança tranquillement sur l'auto-route où seul la musique de ma radio cassait notre paisible silence. Après une dizaine de minutes, Klaus engagea la conversation.

«-Parle moi un peut de toi. Me dit-il.

-Que veut-tu savoir ?

-D'où est-ce que tu vient, à quoi ressemble ta véritable vie, ta famille, ce que tu aimes faire..

-J'habite dans un appartement avec mes parents à New York et ma vie ressemble à celle de tout les adolescents de mon âge. Avant d'arriver ici, j'effectuais ma dernière année de lycée et en dehors des cours, j'avais un petit job afin de payer mes sorties.

-Ta vie semble tranquille dit-il en m'oberservant quelques secondes.

-Elle l'est.. Je te poserais bien la même question mais je connais ta vie.»

Il ne dit rien et je me mordis la lèvre, en espérant de ne pas l'avoir vexé.

«-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? Demandais-je.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment eux le temps de me relaxer tu sait, toujours à la fuite de Mikeal. Mais j'apprécie beaucoup la peinture et la lecture.

-Tu as bon goût dans ce cas.»

D'un coup, les premières notes de la chanson «Don't you worry child» retentirent à la radio. En temps normale, j'aurais fais un énorme bon sur le siège de notre voiture et j'aurai supplier mon père de mettre le son plus fort pour que je puisse chanter avec la radio mais en étant à côté d'un vampire Originel n'ayant aucune marque d'humanité avec moi, je me contenta de bouger mes doigts au rythme de la musique.

«-Tu aimes cette chanson me demanda t-il ?

-Ouais avouais-je timidement.

-Sois pas timide, ton cœur c'est mit à battre tellement fort quand tu l'as entendu que tout les vampires de la région ont du l'entendre dit-il en rigolant.»

Je monta le son de la radio et fredonna la chanson.

«- Chante plus fort sweetheart ! Me dit-il en m'encourageant.»

Je sentis mes joues me brûler et je devais être aussi rouge qu'une tomate mais je me mis à chanter comme si j'étais dans ma voiture, en essayant d'attirer Klaus à chanter.

«-My father saaaid : Don't you worry, don't you worry chiiiiiiiiiild, See heavens got a plan for youuuu.»

Malheureusement, il me laissa en compagnie de mes deux meilleurs amies : la folie et la honte. Il continua de rouler pendant une heure puis il s'arrêta sur le parking d'un supermarché.

«-Prends ses 60 dollars et va faire des courses d'accord ? On se rejoint ici dans une heure ok ?

-J'imagine que j'ai pas le choix ? Demandais-je.

-T'as tout comprit dit-il en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.»

Et c'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, je me retrouvas douché et confortablement installé dans l'un des pyjamas qui se trouvait dans l'un des sacs déposés par Klaus ce matin. Je finis de tresser mes yeux encore humide par la douche que je venais de prendre lorsque j'entendis frapper à la porte.

«-Euh.. Oui ? Répondis-je, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

-Salut.. Dit Rebekah en passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je peux entrer ?

-Bien sur dis-je en souriant. C'est chez toi après tout !»

Elle s'avança dans la chambre, les mains derrière le dos.

«-Je t'ai entendu parler avec Matt ce matin au grill et je voulais te remercier pour toutes les choses que tu as dites sur nous.. Je n'ai pas entièrement comprit d'où tu venais, ni comment tu savait toutes ses choses sur nous, mais merci..

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mentis tu sait avouais-je timidement. J'apprécie vraiment votre famille.

-J'ai été odieuse avec toi dès le début alors je suis également ici pour m'excuser et te donner ceci. Dit-il en me donnant une licorne en peluche. Ça ne vaut pas le traditionnelle ours en peluche, mais il ne restait que ça en magasin dit-elle en rigolant.

-Merci !»

Elle me sourit puis se retourna, prête à partir.

«-Si tu veut, ont peut passer la soirée ensemble et je pourrais d'expliquer moi-même d'où je viens et comment je connais tout sur tout le monde..

-Vraiment ? Dit-elle étonnée.

-Oui bien sur !»

Elle s'installa sur le lit à côté de moi et je commença mon récit.

* * *

**Voici le troisième chapitre de notre fiction écrite par Mélina et Anaïs.**

**N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews où à nous faire part demande particulière (si vous voulez certains personnages, certaines blagues ect..)**

** Que pensez vous de la nouvelle saison de TVD? **

**Pour ma part, je suis un peu déçu. Je trouve que c'est un peu plat sans les Originels et cette histoire avec Silas et tous ses doubles.. On ne voit pas assez Matt, qui est quand même un personnage intéressant ! **

**D'un autre côté, j'ai un coup de coeur pour The Originals car on en apprends beaucoup plus sur Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah ! :)**

**à bientôt :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Trois jours venaient de s'écouler soit cinq jours depuis mon arrivée et de nombreuses choses ce sont passées. Tout d'abord, moi et Rebekah sommes devenues bonne amie ; ensuite, j'ai beaucoup discuté avec Niklaus et je pense qu'il me fait confiance.. cependant, rien n'est sur avec lui et enfin, j'avais désormais ma place au Grill, se qui me permet de faire connaissance avec les autres personnages de la série. Vêtu de ma tenu de travail, je me rendis au salon ou je retrouvais les deux frères Originels entrain de lire.

«-C'est déjà l'heure de t'emmener au Grill ? Me questionna Elijah.  
-Mon service commence dans 20minutes, j'ai encore le temps dis-je en souriant. Qu'est-ce que tu lis?»

Il leva son livre afin de me laisser voir la couverture.

«Hamlet, William Shakespeare. Lisais-je à haute voix. Un classique ajoutais-je. Je l'ai lu en deuxième année de lycée. Et toi Niklaus ?»

Je m'assis à côté de lui sur le canapé et jeta un coup d'œil sur ce qu'il lisait. Cependant, cela était écrit dans une langue qui m'était étrangère.

«-C'est des poèmes français. Me dit-il sans lever les yeux de son livre afin de répondre à ma question.»

Je lui sourit timidement et sans que je m'y attende, il passa un de ses bras derrière ma tête et m'attira vers lui.

«- Ce poème s'intitule l'Albatros. M'apprit-il. Souvent pour s'amuser, les hommes d'équipage prennent des albatros, vastes oiseaux des mers, qui suivent, indolents compagnons de voyage, le navire glissant sur les gouffres amers. Comment ça t-il de me traduire.»

Il me le traduisit en entier et m'expliqua que, Baudelaire, l'auteur de ce poème était considéré comme maudit. Selon lui, la place du poète dans la société est comme celle d'un albatros : majestueux dans le ciel mais ridicule sur terre, en contact avec les hommes.  
Même si je n'étais pas aussi sensible à la poésie que Klaus, je compris immédiatement que cet œuvre lui plaisait car il se considérait lui aussi comme un albatros : le plus majestueux des vampires et loup garou mais brusque en contact de simple humain. Je le remercia et il me proposa de me conduire au grill.

«-A quel heure finit ton service ?  
-Je commence à 19h et je finis à 22h lui dis-je. Pourquoi ?  
-Pour venir te récupéré. Me répondit-il.  
-Ne t'embête pas pour moi, je rentrerais à pieds, c'est pas si loin.»

Il ne me répondit pas, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne discuterais pas de ça et que je n'avais pas le choix.

«-Si on mettait un peu de musique hein ? Dis-je en allumant la radio.»

PDV Omniscient.

La jeune fille se rassit correctement sur son siège lorsqu'une chanson qui lui était familière passa à la radio.

«-Nick, tu reconnaît la chanson ? Cette fois il est hors de question que tu me laisse seule dit-elle en rigolant.»

Elle monta le son de la radio et se mis à chanter :

«-Upon the hill across the blue lake, that's when I had my first heartbreaaak. I still remember how it all chaaaange yeah. My father saiiiiid.  
-Don't you worry, don't you worry chiiiiiiiiiiild chanta t-ils en chœurs.»

Le feu du carrefour passa à rouge et Niklaus immobilisa la voiture, continuant de se prêter au jeu, selon lui stupide qu'avait instauré Veronica.  
Au même moment, une jolie blonde au nom de Caroline Forbes traversa la route quand soudain, une musique et deux voix se fît entendre à son ouïe de vampire. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit avec surprise l'hybride entrain de chanter au volant de sa voiture, en compagnie d'une humaine. Elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans le grill avant qu'il ne puisse la voir.

PDV Véronica

J'entrais tranquillement dans le grill qui était déjà bondé de monde. Je passa derrière le comptoir et accrocha un tablier à l'enseigne du restaurant.

«-Salut toi. Dit quelqu'un derrière moi.  
-Saluuuuut dis-je surprise, ne sachant pas à qui je m'adressais.»

Je me retourna et découvrit Jeremy Gilbert, tout souriant.

«-Je vous arrêtes tout de suite les jolies cœurs, au boulot ! Dit Matt en arrivant. Ça va toi ? Me dit-il en me faisant une accolade.  
-ça va.. Je m'occupe de quoi ce soir ? répondis-je  
-Tu peut prendre la commande de la 14 ?»

C'est en jetant un coup d'œil à la table indiquée que je découvris Caroline Forbes seule.

«-Je sais que t'as jamais prit de commande aux tables mais ça va bien ce passer tu verras me dit Jeremy  
-Oui, en plus c'est une amie à nous rajouta Matt.  
-Pas de soucis, je vais le faire. Dis-je pas très rassurer.»

Cette première rencontre allait être décisive sur les événements à venir. En effet, soit tout ce passait bien et j'allais devenir amie avec Caroline, soit c'est une véritable catastrophe et je suis mal partie pour mettre Klaus et la jolie blonde en couple. J'attrapais un calepin ainsi qu'un stylo et me dirigea vers elle.

«-Bonsoir, bienvenue au Mystic Grill, je suis Veronica et c'est moi qui vais vous servir ce soir ! Dis-je en souriant, essayant de paraître décontracter. Que puis-je vous servir ?»

Elle leva la tête du menu et me sourit.

«-J'attends une amie, je te ferais signe dès qu'elle arrive. Me répondit-elle.  
-D'accord... Dis-je en commençant à partir.  
-Attends ! M'appela t-elle. Tu es Veronica, une amie de Matt, c'est ça ?  
-Euh oui en quelque sorte, je viens d'arriver à Mystic Falls.  
-Bienvenu alors ! J'espère que tu vas aimer vivre ici ! Me dit-elle avec son éternel ton enjouée.  
-Merci beaucoup.»

Je lui fît un bref signe de la main et regagna le bar ou des clients attendaient d'être servit.  
J'enchaîna donc les commandes et les services des tables et du bar tout le long de la soirée. Vers les 22h, alors que mon service prenait fin, Matt vint à ma rencontre.

«-Tu t'en vas ? Me demanda t-il  
-Oui, mon service est finit, pourquoi ? Demandais-je en mettant ma veste.  
-Rien de spécial, mais une fête des anciens élèves du lycée est organisée et je voulais savoir si tu comptais venir ?  
-Oh dis-je surprise. Je ne sais pas, après tout je ne suis pas allé au lycée de Mystic Falls.  
-Alors, prends ça comme une invitation. Me dit-il en souriant. Elle se déroule samedi, à l'entrée de la forêt, emmène une amie si tu veut !  
-Avec plaisir !»

Je lui dit au revoir et partit rejoindre Klaus, qui m'attendais adossé contre sa voiture à regarder les étoiles.

«-Tu as finit ?  
-Oui c'est bon, ont peut y aller... Merci de m'avoir attendu, tu n'étais pas obligé.»

Il me fît un signe de tête et je monta dans le 4x4

«-J'ai vu que tu as parlé à Caroline ce soir lui dis-je. Vous êtes devenues amis ?  
-Je croyais que tu savait tout de nous dit-il en me faisant un sourire taquin.  
-Oui, mais certaines choses ont changées, je veux juste savoir dis-je en haussant les épaules.  
-Oui nous sommes amis, du moins lorsque les siens de sont pas dans les alentours.  
-C'est un bon début, elle te fait confiance. Lui dis-je. J'ai eu la chance de lui parler ce soir, bon, je la servait donc c'était pas l'idéal, mais c'est un début..  
-Si tu le dit me dit-il.  
-Oh mon dieu que t'es mou ce soir dis-je en explosant de rire.  
-N'utilises pas le nom de notre Seigneur en vain, jeune insolente dit-il en souriant.  
-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
-Je suis juste pensif ajouta t-il.»

Une fois dans le manoir, il disparut dans le salon ou devait ce trouver son frère aîné. Je quitta mes chaussures sur le tapis et monta les escaliers de marbre à toute vitesse.

«-Toi et moi, on va faire la fête samedi soir dis-je en entrant comme une tornade dans la chambre de Rebekah.  
-Pardon ? Me dit-elle surprise.  
-Sache que Matt Donovan m'a invité à fête étudiante samedi et... Dis-je en m'étalant sur son lit. Il m'a dit d'emmener une amie.  
-Et j'imagine que je suis cette amie ?  
-T'as touuuuut comprit dis-je en riant.  
-Tu sait ce que ça signifie ?  
-Quoi ? Demandais-je  
-Toi et moi allons faire du shopping dit-elle en frappant dans ses mains.»

* * *

**Voici le quatrième chapitre de notre fiction écrite par Mélina.**

**(Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, je le trouve assez plat, cependant, il faut que chaque chose de mette en place avant que la véritable action commence.)**

**N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews où à nous faire part demande particulière (si vous voulez certains personnages, certaines blagues ect..).**

**Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser des messages et j'espère que vous recevez mes réponses.**

**Je pense que le prochain chapitre portera uniquement sur la journée du samedi :).**

**Voulez-vous que Kol fasse partie de la fiction?**

**A bientôt ! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Debout devant l'immense armoire de Rebekah, je scrutais mon reflet en essayant de le reconnaître. J'étais vêtu de vêtements hors de prix que la blonde Originel avait tenu à m'offrir la veille. Elle avait décidé de friser mes longs cheveux brun et le maquillage qu'elle m'a fait met en valeur mes yeux bleue. J'étais étonnée de me trouver jolie, oui jolie ! Moi qui porte toujours des bottes de motarde et qui met très peu de maquillage puisque je ne sais pas me maquiller !

«-Sors de la salle de bain afin que je puisse te voir. Cria mon amie de sa chambre.

-J'ai l'impression que Katy Perry m'a vomit dessus ! M'exclamais-je en sortant de salle de bain.

-Désolée, je ne connais pas cette référence.. Tu remercieras Klaus qui m'a laissé dans un cercueil pour cela. Dit-elle en se levant. Tu es vraiment magnifique et encore, tu n'es même pas en robe! Je suis vraiment douée a relooker les gens.

-Euh, merci ?

-Il y a pas de quoi ! Tient, met ses bottines, elles devraient t'aller.

-D'accord, tu me rejoins en bas ? Lui demandais-je.»

Elle me répondit d'un signe de tête et je descendis tranquillement les escaliers.

«-Tu es beauté ce soir. Dit Elijah en arrivant dans le hall. Tu compte aller quelque part ?

-Merci beaucoup dis-je en rougissant. Je vais à une fête avec ta sœur.

-Dans ce cas, amusez vous bien !»

Il me fît un clin d'œil complice et disparût de ma vue. Je m'assis sur la dernière marche et mis les chaussures de Bekah aux pieds, lorsque je relevais les yeux, Klaus se tenait devant moi.

«-Tu m'as fait peur dis-je en mettant ma main sur la poitrine.

-Je sais dit-il avec son éternel sourire taquin. Dit moi, quand compte tu réaliser ta mission ? Tu sait, la raison de pourquoi tu es là, sous mon toit.

-Hey, soit pas si méchant avec elle dit Rebekah en arrivant. Ta chère Caroline sera sûrement là ce soir et si ça peut te rassurer, je veillerais personnellement à ce que Veronica aille lui parler.

-Merci, petite sœur dit-il d'un ton ironique.

-Bon, bah il serait peut-être le temps qu'on y aille non ? Dis-je gênée. Bonne nuit Klaus, à demain.»

Je lui fis un rapide bisous sur la joue et sortit dehors avant de voir sa réaction. Une grosse semaine venait de s'achever et je dois admettre que je n'avais rien fait pour Klaus, même si lui et moi sommes en bons termes. Je m'installe dans la décapotable de Rebekah et elle nous conduisit à la fête. Une fois sur place, je remarquais qu'un feu avait été allumé afin de créer un peu de chaleur et de la lumière. Une musique était diffusée probablement d'un portable et tous les jeunes avaient un verre d'alcool à la main. Je repéra Matt et partit à sa rencontre.

«-Salut Matt dis-je en arrivant.

-Hey, Ver' ! Dit-il en m'enlaçant. Tu es venu finalement ?

-Comme tu voit oui dis-je en souriant. Tu connaît mon amie Rebekah ?

-Oh.. Oui bien sur ! Ça va? Lui dit-il en lui faisant un signe de tête.»

Visiblement, il était mal à l'aise en sa présence mais qui ne le serait pas ? A quelques mètre de nous, je remarquais Jeremy appuyé contre un arbre qui regardait quelques choses sur son portable.

«-Hey, je vais dire bonjour à Jer, je reviens dans pas longtemps ! Annonças-je.»

J'entendis Rebekah protester, ne voulant pas rester seule avec le garçon dont elle avait le béguin. Je lui souris et rejoignis le jeune Gilbert.

«-Alors Gilbert, tu fais l'asociale ce soir ?

-Heeeeey tu es venuuuu ! Dit-il en levant son verre.

-Et je vois que tu as commencé à faire la fête sans moi ! Dis-je en riant.

-Tient, prends ma bière, je l'ai pas touché.

-Merci.»

Je bus quelques gorgée afin de me désaltérer sous le regard fixe de Jeremy.

«-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-T'es belle ce soir. Dit-il d'un coup. Enfin, c'est pas que tu l'es pas les autres jours hein, mais ce soir tu l'es un peu plus que d'habitude, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Je crois dis-je gênée. Merci.

-Alors, tu t'y fais à Mystic Falls ? Me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre tombé sur le sol.

-C'est ville plutôt tranquille dis-je en haussant les épaules.»

Il ri jaune et c'est à se moment là que je me rendis compte que j'avais gaffé. Ses trois dernières années, il avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture, puis quelques mois plus tard sa tante Jenna et son oncle John. Un an après cela, Alaric et enfin sa sœur se transforma en vampire. Sans oublier Anna, Vicky et dernièrement, Bonnie.

«-Tu es venu avec Rebekah Mikealson me dit-il après un moment.

-Oui, je vis chez elle.

-Je sais, Matt m'a prévenu. Je voulais juste te dire que.. c'est des gens dangereux, fait attention à toi Veronica.

-Je sais qu'ils ont créer le chaos dans ta famille et j'en suis plus que désolée mais.. ils ont été honnête avec et ils m'ont aidé quand j'en avais le plus besoin.

-Je suis probablement trop bourré pour dire quoique ce soit d'intelligent mais c'est tes amis.. Je respect cela, les miens ne sont pas tout blanc non plus.»

Il se pencha doucement vers moi et approcha son visage du mien. Mon cœur battait la chamade et tout semblait irréel : moi, ici à Mystic Falls en compagnie de Jeremy Gilbert.

Alors que nos lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, une voix féminine nous interrompue.

«-JEREMY ! Fît la voix du doppelgänger. Éloigne toi d'elle !

-Mais enfin Elena qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Dit mon ami en se levant.»

Je me leva à mon tour.

«-Elle traîne avec les originels, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante ?

-Tu espionnes mes amis maintenant ?

-Je suis ta grande sœur, je veille sur toi ! Elle se sert de toi !

-Pardon ? Dis-je en m'énervant. Mais pour qui tu te prends ?

-Ah tu voit ! Dit Elena en pointant son doigt vers moi. Elle se sert de toi afin de m'approcher.

-Non mais tu t'entends parler ? Criais-je.»

Un silence s'installa autour de nous. J'aperçus brièvement Caroline, quelques mètres derrière la brune et les frères Salvatore près a intervenir en cars de bagarre. Comme si que moi, une humaine de 55kg allait être capable de mettre à terre un vampire.

«-Mais qui te met des idées pareil en tête ? Tu te rends compte que ne connaît absolument rien de moi mais tu te permet de me juger car je reste avec la famille Originel ? Je suis au courant de leurs passés mais je n'y suis pas rien moi ! Le fait que je m'entends bien avec eux ne fait pas de moi une personne horrible. Je comprends que tu veuille protéger ton frère mais tu vas trop loin, il est assez grand pour le faire tout seul ! Tu as peur de quoi au juste ? Qu'il tombe amoureux de quelqu'un et qu'il te laisse ? Ne de plus être le centre d'attention de tout le monde ? Grandit un peu et prend sur toi car le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi Elena Gilbert. Dis-je sèchement.»

Je vis Damon faire quelques pas vers moi.

«-T'approches pas d'elle Salvatore dit Rebekah en sortant de nulle part. Elle a totalement raison et ça fait plaisir de voir qu'une simple humaine puisse penser la même chose que moi. Tu es pathétique Elena.

-Gâches pas ta salive pour rien Bekah, on s'en va.»

Je pris mon amie par le bras et on partit rapidement de la fête, sans les laisser répliquer.

«-Ce que tu lui a mis dit-elle en riant et en démarrant la voiture.»

Voyant que la jeune humaine ne répondait, elle tourna la tête. On pouvait facilement voir que Veronica était contrariée : ses bras croisées contre sa poitrine, son regard fixe devant elle et les battements de son cœurs la trahissait facilement.

«-T'en fait pas, ça va s'arranger.. dit-elle en essayant de la rassurer.

-Je m'en fou de ça, c'est juste que je ne supporte pas Elena Gilbert.

-Bienvenu au club, nous faisons des tee shirts lança la blonde.»

J'explosa de rire.

«-J'ai sûrement grillé toutes mes chances avec Caroline, ton frère va me tué !

-Dit pas ça ! Si cette fille est aussi givrée pour parler à mon frère, elle te parlera aussi. Me dit-elle gentillement. En attendant, je n'ai pas claqué 300 dollars de vêtements pour rien alors on sort ce soir.

-Hey ho, j'ai que 17 ans et ici l'âge légal pour boire c'est 21 !

-Tu oublies que tu traînes avec une fille formidable qui peut contrôler les gens !

-Oh merde.. lâchais-je»

_Le lendemain matin._

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, le mascara waterproof que m'avait appliqué Rebekah la veille ne m'aidais pas. Mon regards parcouru la pièce mais mon corps ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, pourtant, je trouvais le courage de me lever. Une fois debout je découvris que j'étais encore le maquillage de la veille et que j'étais vêtu de mon short et tee shirt blanc moulant de pyjama ainsi qu'un immense peignoir rouge sang dont j'ignorais l'existence. Mes doigts massèrent lentement mes tempes et je descendis en direction de la cuisine..

Mes souvenirs de la veille s'arrêtèrent à mon entrer dans ce pub en dehors de la ville et un sentiment d'insécurité s'installait en moi. Lorsque j'entra dans la cuisine, je trouva Elijah entrain de cuisiner des pancakes, je m'assis silencieusement à table.

«-Bien dormit ? Me demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

-Euh, oui. Dis-je la voix enrouée.»

Rebekah entra dans la cuisine, fraîche comme une rose qui vient d'éclore au printemps.

«-L'une de vous peut m'expliquer ce raffut qu'il y a eu hier soir ? Demanda l'aîné.

-Oh pardon, on t'a réveillé ? Dit Bekah d'un ton ironique. Ah non, c'est vrai, tu dors jamais.

-Non, mais en revanche, moi oui. Dit Klaus en arrivant.

-Je n'ai aucun souvenir dis-je en regardant l'assiette remplit de nourriture que venait de déposer Elijah devant moi.

-Et bien la soirée étudiante c'est très mal passée ; Elena Gilbert a fait une audiance de tribunal devant tout les jeunes de Mystic Falls en accusant Veronica de toute chose. Mais notre jeune humaine lui a cloué le bec et c'était extraordinaire à voir ! Nous sommes partit et avons finit la soirée dans un bar..

-Et ensuite ? demandais-je

-Tu as fait une chute mémorable dans l'escalier, continua Rebekah. Tu as voulu allée à Poudlard en allant dans un mur et au passage, tu voulait jeter des œufs sur la maison des Salvatore.

-Et part je ne sais quel miracle commença Elijah, tu as volé mon peignoir.

-Et tu t'es prise pour Freddie Mercury lors de son concert pendant sa performance de We are the champions.

-ça fait très longtemps que j'ai pas été dans un état comme ça avouais-je en rigolant.»

Une douleur me prit au niveau des cottes et lorsque je releva doucement mon tee-shirt, je découvris un énorme hématome sur le côté droit.

«-Génial !

-Prends mon sang Dit Elijah en me tendant son poignet, ouvert.

-Aaaah dégueux, hoooors de ma vuuuuue ! Dis-je en poussant son poignet.»

Je le vis se vexer.

«-Désolée c'est juste que j'ai vraiment pas l'habitude et je sais même pas si je serais capable de boire directement à ton poignet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.»

Il versa de son sang dans un verre et me le donna. Je le bus d'un trait en essayant de faire abstraction du goût atroce.

«-Je sais pas comment vous faites, mais c'est dégueux ! Vous imaginez si les humains devraient manger leur crottes de nez pour survivre je...»

Je m'arrêtais en les voyant avec leur sourire au coins.

«-Je vais me taire et mangez hein.

-C'est plus prudent me dit Elijah.

-Au fait, si tu veut voir tes exploits en vidéo, vient me voir me dit Klaus.»

Bref, je suis dans la merde.

* * *

Voilà le cinquième chapitre de cette fiction, entièrement écrit par Mélina :).

La fête fût assez courte mais les moments de complicité entre Veronica et les Originels vont être plus présent que jamais.

Que pensez vous de la dispute entre Elena et Veronica? Veronica en mode "tu t'es vu quand tu as bu?"

(Si vous ne connaissez pas bien Freddie Mercury, voici un extrait de ce qu'à voulu faire Veronica : /UJMHaw_LUL0?t=3m30s )

Merci encore pour vos reviews, elles comptent énormément pour moi car elles me permettent de progresser et m'inspire pour la suite.

Trouvez-vous que mes "scènes" sont assez longues ou pas?

Gros bisous, à bientôt ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Après une bonne douche qui me remit les idées en place, je me prépara pour assurer mon service au Grill. Grâce au ciel, Jeremy et Matt ne travaillent pas le dimanche après-midi, ainsi je n'aurai pas à les voir.

«-Quelqu'un pourrait me déposer au Grill ? Demandais-je dans le hall de la maison.

-Tu travailles aussi le dimanche ? Me demanda Elijah en arrivant.

-Oui mais je crois que je vais arrêter de travailler, j'ai tout foiré hier. Avouais-je.

-Pourquoi ça ? Dit-il en mettant sa veste.

-Eh bien, j'ai dis mes 4 vérités à Elena, ce qui fait que la totalité de la population de Mystic Falls me hait.»

On monta dans sa BMW noir et il me dit.

«-Tu as tords, on te déteste pas... Pour tout dire, tu me rappel énormément mon frère, Véronica.

-Ah oui ? Dis-je surprise. Lequel ?

-Majoritairement Kol, mais tu donnes beaucoup d'attraits à Niklaus.

-Comment tu peut dire ça ? Tu ne me connais presque pas.

-Oui avoua t-il, mais je suis très observateur. Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.»

Lorsque je tournis la tête, nous étions devant le restaurant.

«-Bonne chance. Me lança t-il.»

Je lui sourit et descendis de la voiture. Parler avec Elijah était toujours spécial : c'est quelqu'un de très posé et réfléchit avec une élégance incroyable. À côté de lui, je me sentais tellement inférieur...

J'entrai dans l'établissement qui était presque désert en se dimanche après-midi : quelques habitués étaient au bar et quelques personnes finissaient de manger leurs repas. Je me mis rapidement au travail lorsqu'un visage familier s'asseyait au bar.

«-Bonjour dis-je en m'approchant timidement. Qu'est-ce que je peux te servir ?

-Un café s'il te plaît. Me répondu Caroline.»

Je lui apporta sa commande et ajouta :

«-Je tenais à m'excuser pour le comportement que j'ai eu hier. Vous m'avez tous accueillit gentiment, Matt m'a trouvé se job et m'a invité à la fête et j'ai tout gâché. Avouais-je.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce que tu as dit hier est entièrement juste. J'avoue qu'il y avait d'autre façon de le dire mais Elena n'a pas prit des gants avec toi non plus. Me dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.»

Alors que j'essuyais la vaisselle, elle reprit :

«-Alors comme ça, tu vis chez les Orignels ?

-Si on me donnait un dollar à chaque fois que l'on me pose cette question, je serais riche dis-je en riant.. Oui, je vis chez eux et ce n'est pas si horrible que tout le monde pensent.

-Je sais que Klaus peut être très gentil lorsqu'il le souhaite.

-Il m'a parlé de toi lui dis-je. Enfin, je sais que vous êtes plus ou moins amis.

-Klaus a fait beaucoup de mal au gens que j'aime et.. notre amitié serait incomprise par mes amis.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, votre secret est en sécurité avec moi. Lui répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.»

Elle resta au bar tout le long de mon service, ainsi je pu travailler tout en faisant plus ample connaissance avec elle et Caroline était exactement comment je l'imaginais : gentille, drôle et compréhensive, pour faire court : l'amie parfaite.

«-J'ai finis mon service lui avouais-je.

-Oh ! Dit-elle. Mais quel heure est t-il ?

-C'est 18h30 dis-je en regardant l'heure sur mon portable.

-Merci.

-à un de ses jours lui dis-je en souriant !»

Je lui fis un signe de la main et couru rejoindre Klaus sur le parking.

«-Ta douce Caroline est seule au bar, va lui offrir un verre. Lui dis-je.

-Et comment comptes-tu rentrer ?

-Bah... Tu pourrait me filer tes clefs.

-Sérieusement ? Me dit-il en souriant.

-Tu voulait que je prenne ma mission au sérieux ? Eh bien je l'ai fais, maintenant c'est comme tu veut hein. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-D'accord.. Tien. Dit-il en me les donnant. Ne l'enfonce pas dans un mur.»

Il disparût dans un battement de cœur alors je monta dans son gros 4X4 et démarra. La famille Originelle ne savait pas que je n'avais toujours pas mon permis et c'était tant mieux. Je n'étais pas une si mauvaise conductrice puisque dans ma réalité, Bobby, un ami à moi m'avais apprit à conduire.. même si je n'étais pas l'élève la plus brillante. Je conduis prudemment jusqu'au manoir et rentra à l'intérieur.

«-Je suis rentrée criais-je. Elijah ? Rebekah ?»

Pas de réponse. J'haussai les épaules et quitta mes chaussures.

«-Salut.»

Je me retourna vivement et découvris un homme dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon : il était grand et d'après sa couleur de peau, je dirais qu'il habite en Europe du Sud.

«-Euh... On se connaît ? Demandais-je en essayant d'être poli.

-Non. Avoua t-il, je suis un ami de Klaus.»

Je m'avançais vers lui et je lui tendis ma main.

«-Enchantée, je suis Veronica.

-Diego dit-il en me serrant la main.

-Aïe, tu me fait mal ! LACHE MA MAIN ! Dis-je en paniquant.

-Ou. est. Klaus ? Me demanda t-il lentement en essayant de m'hypnotiser.»

La situation éclaircit en quelques secondes dans ma tête : cet homme était tout sauf un ami de Klaus. La maison appartient à aucune personne humaine, ainsi tout les vampires peuvent y entrer. Par je ne sais qu'elle moyen, je repris possession de ma main et courut jusqu'au salon ou je pris une petite statuette en forme d'ange en acier.

«-Je te conseille de quitter cette maison si tu ne veut pas mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Dis-je en brandissant la statuette en essayant de paraître intimidante.

-Écoute petite, j'ai 342 ans et ce n'est pas une petite humaine qui me fait peur.»

Il s'approcha de moi et porta sa main à ma gorge avant de me lever de quelques centimètres du sol.

«-Je sais pas pourquoi t'es là, mais ça devrait faire passer un message à Klaus.»

Avec le peu de lucidité qui me restait, j'enfonçais maladroitement la statuette dans le ventre du vampire et je tombais lourdement sur le sol. Je toussa et me massa doucement la gorge lorsque Diego me balança à travers la pièce.

«-Très bien, je comptais te faire mourir doucement et sans souffrance mais si tu veut jouer, on va jouer dit-il d'un air menaçant.»

Je me releva rapidement. Il fallait que je gagne le plus de temps possible afin qu'un des originels vienne m'aider. Mon portable avait disparut de ma veste, j'en déduis donc qu'il avait du tomber durant ma chute. Il se dirigea vers moi et me fit voler une nouvelle fois à travers la pièce. J'attéris durement contre la table en bois qui se brisa sous la force de l'impacte.

«-Ou est Klaus ? Me répéta t-il.

-Crève dis-je en lui crachant à la figure.»

Il me prit par les cheveux et me tira le long de la pièce tandis que seul mes cris de douleurs se fit entendrent.

«-J'imagine que Klaus t'as hypnotisé afin que tu ne dise rien.. Je vais te vider de ton sang dans ce cas.

-Fait pas ça dis-je avec le peu de force que j'avais.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Tu perdrais ton temps dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.»

Malgré l'immense douleur que me procurait mon dos, je savais que je ne pouvais pas mourir puisque Klaus n'avait pas réussit donc ce n'était pas un simple vampire qui allait y arriver. Il me releva et me donna un grand coup dans l'épaule. Un ''crac'' ce fit entendre et je me mis à pleurer.

«-Alors, je commence par quoi ?»

Je ne répondis pas et il me giffla.

«-REPONDS ! Hurla t-il.

-LA JAMBE hurlais-je à mon tour.»

La douleur était insupportable et tout s'enchaînait trop vite pour que je puisse réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Il sortit une lame de sa veste et me la planta dans la jambe. Un cri s'échappa de ma bouche mais à se moment je ne savais dire si c'était la douleur ou la colère qui me dominait. Après quelques courtes secondes, je vis un crayon en bois qui se trouvais sur la table basse du salon, alors, dans un dernier espoir, je me laissa tomber par terre, rampant rapidement vers celle-ci et l'attrapa. Alors qu'il me saisit pour me relever je lui enfonça le crayon dans la poitrine.

«-QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ? Dit-il en l'enlevant avec difficulté.

-Ce que tu mérites ! Dis-je en me redressant.

-Sauf que tu n'as pas visé le cœur ! Dit-il.

-Je l'ai enfoncé assez profondément pour qu'une partie reste à l'intérieur dis-je en reculant. Je me trompe ?»

Il me donna un coup de point et ma mâchoire produit un son que je n'avais jamais entendu. Un goût de cuivre envahit ma bouche. Il m'empoigna par mon tee shirt et me dit méchamment.

«-Ce n'est pas un bout de bois mal placé qui va me tuer mais ça, ça va te calmer.»

Puis, il m'enfonça sa main dans mon ventre. Je sentis ses doigts glisser à travers mes organes. La douleur était insupportable et le long s'écoulait du trou qu'il venait de créer puis il me laissa tomber par terre puis attrapa une bar en fer qui servait pour le cheminer et s'avança vers moi.

«-Un dernier mot avant la fin ? Me dit-il avec un air sarcastique.

-Ce n'est pas la fin... Ce n'est que le début.»

Alors qu'il s'abaissait pour m'égorger avec cette bar en fer, je l'a mis en position verticale et l'enfonça correctement de sa poitrine. Il tomba à mes côtés, mort. Les mains encore tremblante, je les posa sur mon ventre, recouvert de sang et j'essayais de respire lentement pour ne pas avoir trop mal. Je fixais le plafond, en espérant que quelqu'un revienne au manoir. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendis la porte de l'entrée claquer et une silhouette s'avancer vers moi.

«-Veronica ? Entendis-je Klaus m'appeler.

-Ai.. aide.. moi. Dis-je.»

Je me sentis vide d'énergie, comme quand nous sommes atteint d'une bonne grippe et que l'on est tellement fatigué qu'on n'a même pas le courage de se lever pour boire de l'eau. Cependant, ce n'était pas la fatigue qui me paralysait mais la douleur. Klaus s'assit sur le sol et me prit dans ses bras.

«-J'ai.. froid. Dis-je en lui attrapant la main.

-Shuuuut, sweetheart. Je suis là, je vais t'aider.»

Je ferma lentement les yeux, soulagée de sa présence. Lorsque je les rouvris, j'étais allongée habillée avec Klaus dans une immense baignoire remplit d'eau chaude. Le liquide était devenu rouge dût à tout le sang que j'avais perdu.

«-ça va mieux ? Me demanda t-il.

-Noooon dis-je en gémissant. J'ai maaaaal. Dis-je en essayant ne pas pleurer.

-ça va aller dis-il en me serrant contre lui. Tu n'es pas sensible au mort surnaturelle, tu vas survivre.

-Non dis-je lentement, certains blessure se sont produites à cause de mes chutes. »

Il ouvrit son poignet et me le mis devant ma bouche

«-Bois, ça devrait t'aider à guérir plus vite.»

Difficilement, j'essayai de prendre quelques gouttes de sang pour arrêter la douleur puis ce fût le trou noir.

* * *

Voici le 6ème chapitre écrit entièrement par Mélina ! :)

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Avez-vous des idées ce qu'il va se passer ?

J'espère que vous recevez mes messages lorsque je réponds à vos reviews (certaines on bloqué leur messagerie, du coup je peux pas répondre.)

Merci à ceux/celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, j'apprécie énormément car malgré les nombreux de vues croissant, je n'ai pas d'avis concret !

Si vos désirez mon twitter, demandez le moi par review

Gros bisous ! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**/ ! \ Je passe du temps à écrire mes chapitres et malgré le nombre de vu(e)s que j'ai reçu ses 10 derniers jours, je suis déçu de ne plus recevoir de review. S'il vous plaît, prenez 2 minutes et laissez moi un petit message (évitez les 'vivement la suite' car ça ne m'aide pas à progresser...). Bonne lecture.**

«-Veronica, réveille toi ! Je t'en prie ! Réveille toi ! Dit une voix inquiète.»

Je me sentis légèrement secouée puis j'ouvris soudainement les yeux. Mon premier reflex fût de les refermer aussitôt : j'avais l'impression d'avoir pleuré pendant des heures entières et ceux-ci me brûlaient. Un mal de tête s'ajouta à mon malheur et après quelques instant, je les ré-ouvrit.

«-Rebekah ? Dis-je d'une petite voix, surprise.

-Tu es consente, dieu merci. Ajouta t-elle soulagée.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu ne t'en souvient pas ?

-Euh... dis-je en me concentrant. Klaus m'a fait boire de son sang et après je ne sais plus.

-Tu as été inconsciente pendant 8heures.. Diego t'as vraiment amoché ! C'est un miracle que Klaus t'ait soigné à temps.. Enfin..

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je.

-Son sang t'as sauvé la vie, j'en suis sur. Cependant, après que tu l'ai bu, tu es tombé inconsciente, comme si ton corps était en veille. Toutes tes blessures ne sont pas à 100% guérit. Ta coupure à la jambe et ton épaule est en place et je viens d'entendre ta mâchoire ce remettre en place avant que tu commence à t'agiter.»

Je me redressa et laissa mon dos reposer contre le lit de Kol. C'est en relevant le haut que je portais que je constata un bandage sur mon ventre.

«-Celle-ci était la pire. M'apprit-elle.

-Je sais, j'ai pas tellement aimé qu'il me tripote mon intestin grêle. Dis-je en essayant d'être drôle.

-Repose toi, je vais prévenir Klaus que tu es réveillée.

-Non dis-je en la retenant. Je veux le voir, donne moi un survêtement.

-Il est hors de question que tu te lève !

-Je t'aime énormément mais aux dernières nouvelles tu n'es pas ma mère et si je veux marcher, je le fais. Dis-je en me levant doucement.»

Elle souffla et me tendis un jogging noir et que j'enfilais avec son aide.

«-ça chambre est au bout du couloir. M'apprit-elle.»

Je la remercia et avança doucement jusqu'à la porte indiquée. C'est en marchant dans le couloir que je remarqua que mes cheveux étaient tressés, probablement l'œuvre de Rebekah. Une fois devant la porte, je frappa trois coups sec.

«-Entre. Entendis-je.»

J'ouvris tout doucement la porte et un je fus surprise du spectacle qui s'offrait à moi : des centaines de feuilles étaient étalées sur le sol et divers objets non-identifés étaient brisé sur le sol.

«-L'ouragan Katrina est passé par là ou quoi ? Dis-je étonnée.

-Je vois que tu as reprit connaissance. Dit-il en se levant de son lit ou il était assit. Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? Tu devrait rester au lit !»

Je lui sourit et m'assis doucement sur son lit en essayant de ne pas grimacer dût à la douleur que me procurait mon ventre.

«-Je voulais te remercier en personne. Dis-je après quelques secondes.

-Me remercier de quoi ? Dit-il surprit.

-De m'avoir sauvé la vie ! Il est clair que si tu ne m'avait pas donné ton sang, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est !

-C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier.

-Et de quoi ? Dis-je à mon tour surprise.

-De ta loyauté... Lorsque tu était inconsciente, j'ai pu accéder à tes souvenirs. M'apprit-il.

-Je pensais que les vampires étaient incapable de lire dans les pensées des gens !

-Je suis un originel chérie. Dit-il en faisant son sourire en coin. Enfin bref, j'ai tout vu : l'arrivé de Diego, les aveux qu'il voulait que tu fasses, la façon dont tu t'es battu.. C'était très courageux de ta part et je voulais te remercié d'avoir été loyale envers moi en divulguant aucune information.»

Inconsciemment, je venais de gagner la confiance et le respect de Klaus. Pourtant, j'aurai très bien pu avouer ou il était, telle une lâche mais je ne l'ai pas fais. Je l'ai protégé comme si il aurait pu mourir d'une attaque contre ce simple vampire.

«-Sans me connaître tu as décidé de faire confiance et de m'héberger. Peu de gens l'aurait fait tu sait.. commençais-je.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous a choisit ? Tu aurait pu très bien aller chez les Salvatore.

-Pour supporter les jérémiades d'Elena toute la journée ? Non merci dis-je en riant. Lorsque je me suis réveillée dans ce parc, je ne savais pas que j'étais dans une réalité alternative et non dans un rêve et puis je suis allé au Grill et tu m'as trouvé.. Même si tu ne serais pas été là, je serais aller te chercher.

-Pourquoi ? Dit-il surprit.

-Ça risque de te sembler dingue mais tu es mon personnage préféré de la série. Je suis incapable de t'expliquer pourquoi.. Enfin si mais ça serait super long. Malgré ton sordide passé, tu es quelqu'un de bien Klaus et ça, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Avouais-je timidement.»

Il resta silencieux un petit moment.

«-Sinon, ce café avec Miss Forbes ? J'espère qu'il valait le coup ! Ajoutais-je afin que la situation devienne moins gênante.

«-Eh bien c'était... Plaisant. Nous avons bavardé tranquillement, juste elle et moi.

-ET ? Dis-je impatiente

-Tu attends quoi au juste ? Dit-il en riant.

-Tu l'as embrassé ? Dis-je en souriant

-Non. M'avoua t-il puis ria. Déçu ?

-Je m'en remettrais dis-je en baillant.

-Retournes te coucher, tu es fatiguée.

-J'arriverais probablement pas à dormir avouais-je.

-Il est mort, tu es en sécurité à présent. Me dit-il.

-Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi... Tu veut pas dormir avec moi ?

-Quoi ? Dit-il surprit.

-S'il te plaît dis-je en le suppliant.»

Il hésita un moment puis finit par accepter. On retourna ensemble dans ma chambre et on s'allongea sur mon lit. Je mis ma tête sur son épaule, comme si j'avais l'habitude de le faire depuis des années et il mit la couette sur nos corps.

«-Ver, tout va bien ? Dit Rebekah en entrant dans la chambre. Bah.. Klaus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Dit-elle surprise.

-Soirée pyjama dis-je en fermant les yeux. Viens !»

Je tapota l'espace vide qui était à ma gauche et quelques instant plus tard, je sentis un poids s'ajouter au lit.

Elle colla familièrement son corps contre le mien, comme une mère l'aurai fait avec sa fille. Je m'endormis sur cette douce pensée.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux après quelques heures de sommeille, je me trouvais seule dans le lit. Je fut légèrement déçu jusqu'à ce que j'entendis la porte de la chambre grincer.

«-Bonjour. Dit Elijah en arrivant avec un plateau. Je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuné.

-Oh merci ! J'ai une faim de loup.»

Il ria à ma remarque et déposa le plateau sur mes genoux et s'assit aux pieds du lit. Il était composé d'un verre de jus de fruit et de pancakes.

«-Je viens d'apprendre ce qui t'ai arrivé.. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis en vie non ? Dis-je en commençant à manger.»

On discuta tranquillement puis je pris une bonne douche. Rebekah me refis un bandage puisque le trou n'était toujours pas guérit puis me tressa les cheveux. Je m'habilla avec un pull à Kol car j'avais rendez vous avec Matt et Jeremy au grill.

«-Hey, tu vas ou comme ça ? Me questionna Klaus.

-Au grill, je dois voir Matt et Jeremy.

-Et ça ne peut pas attendre ? Tu es morte hier soir, tu dois te reposer.

-Je suis vivante et humaine Klaus, tout vas bien ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-je

-J'imagine que je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis ?

-T'as tout comprit dis-je en souriant. Tu peut me conduire au restaurant ?»

15 minutes plus tard, j'étais tranquillement installé à table avec Matt.

«-Saluuuuuut. Dit Jeremy en arrivant de nul part.

-On t'attendais justement ! Tu peut nous commander des milkshakes à la fraise ? Demanda Matt

-Heeeey, j'suis votre pigeon ou quoi ? Dit-il faussement vexé.

-Oh, c'est toi qu'il l'a dit ! Dis-je en haussant les épaules.»

Ils rigolèrent à ma remarque puis Jeremy partit nous chercher nos boissons.

«-Donc, tu en était au passage ou tu as faillit embrasser mon petit Jeremy. Dit Matt en se tournant vers moi.

-Ne prends pas cet air de commère comme ça dis-je en riant. Et la suite, tu la connaît.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais Jeremy et dès qu'il se met à boire, il ne se souvient de rien.

-C'est une bonne chose, enfin je crois. Dis-je

-Et même si tu sortirais avec Jeremy, ça serais quoi le problème?

-Sa sœur et vos amis. Répondis-je. Je vis chez les originels donc à leurs yeux, je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux dis-je en soufflant.»

Lorsque que Jeremy vena avec nos boissons en mains, nous changeâmes de sujet et il ne fit jamais mention de nos presque baiser, ce qui m'arrangea. Je leur parla brièvement de ma vie chez Klaus et il m'expliquèrent leurs vies en présence de vampire. Une heure plus tard, Matt et Jeremy devaient commencer leurs services.

«-C'est mon jours de repos, alors je vais en profiter dis-je en me levant.

-Veronica, dit moi que les filles ont les règles qui sortent de leur nombril ! Dit Matt choqué.

-Quoi ? Dis-je confuse.»

Je suivis son regard et découvra le pull de Kol taché de mon sang. ''Merde'' lâchais-je sans me rendre compte.

Jeremy me prit le bras et m'entraîna dans les toilettes des employés.

«-Ouch, ça pue du cul la dedans dis-je en me bouchant le nez.»

Visiblement, ça ne fit pas sourire puisqu'il releva mon pull d'un coup sec et découvrit le bandage.

«-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Dit Matt.

-Longue histoire.

-Bien, de toute façon on a tout notre temps. Dit Jeremy en croisant les bras.

-Bien, hier je me suis battu et on m'a blessé au ventre.

-Tu t'es battu avec qui ?

-Avec un gros débile qui s'appelait Diego avouais-je.

-Et Klaus t'a laissé dans cet état ? Demanda Matt.

-Le sang de vampire n'a aucun effet sur moi.

-Comment ça ce fait ?

-C'est un mystère dis-je en haussant les épaules. Bon, allez prendre vos services, il faut que je rentre.

-Tient dit Jeremy en me donnant sa chemise. De toute façon, je dois mettre le tee shirt du Grill.

-Merci. Dis-je en souriant.

Ils quittèrent les toilettes et je me changea rapidement, fourrant le pull dans mon sac à main noir. En sortant des toilettes, je fonça dans quelqu'un.

«-Oh désol...»

Les mots mourra dans ma gorge : devant moi ce trouvait Damon Salvatore et j'imagine qu'il n'a pas apprécié la façon dont j'ai parlé à sa petite amie.

«-Tu doit être Veronica. Dit-il froidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veut ? J'ai pas vraiment le temps là !»

Il me retenu par le bras.

«-Tu vas pas me dire que tu m'en veut car j'ai remis Elena en place?

-Ah ton avis ?

-Mec, tu tombes bas ! Tu crois pas que si Elena voulait se venger de ça elle serait venu elle même ? Je t'ai connu plus drôle que ça. Maintenant lâche mon bras.

-Sinon quoi ? Dit-il en faisant un sourire sadique.

-Sinon tu risque de retrouver ton cœur sur sol dit une voix derrière lui.»

* * *

**Voici le septième chapitre de la fiction écrit par Mélina,**

**J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, j'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

**Si vous souhaitez mon twitter pour mieux discuter, n'hésitez pas à me le demander :)**

**Gros bisous ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous. Je voulais vous remerciez pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! J'espère en recevoir d'autre afin de mieux vous connaître et de savoir vos avis sur la fiction. Normalement, vous avez du tous recevoir une réponse. (Excepter ceux qui n'ont pas de compte.)**

**Enilec = Merci beaucoup, ton message m'a beaucoup touché car personne ne m'avait dit de si jolie chose :) **

* * *

«-Elijah ! Dit Damon en se retournant.»

Surprise. C'est le mot. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Elijah débarque de Dieu seul c'est ou mais je fus quand même soulagée car Damon pouvait être quelqu'un de très sanglant lorsqu'il le souhaitait.

«-Lâche son bras. Ordonna Elijah.

-Je vois.. Elle bénéficie d'une protection digne du FBI. Dit-il ironiquement.»

Cependant, il lâcha mon bras à contre cœur et je me précipita vers Elijah. Celui-ci fixait Damon du regard puis il m'entraîna vers la sortit du restaurant, puis on monta dans sa voiture.

«-Tu me surveillait ou quoi ?

-En quelques sortes m'avoua t-il.

-Super dis-je d'un ton ironique. Je suis pas suicidaire tu sait, tu n'as pas à me surveiller comme si tu était ma baby-sitter, je peux prendre soin de moi. Ajoutais-je gentillement.

-Je sais, mais sur ce coup là, tu avait besoin de moi.

-C'est vrai.. Merci beaucoup Elijah.»

Je lui fit un bisous sur la joue et il démarra, l'air de rien. Lorsque l'on arriva dans l'immense Manoir Mikealson, tout le monde était présent.

«-ça sent le sang ! Dit Rebekah en arrivant dans le hall d'entrée. Oh, vous êtes là. Ajouta t-elle surprise.

-Oui dis-je en souriant. Bekah, tu peut me refaire mon bandage ? Celui de ce matin est pleins de sang..»

Elle sembla inquiète tout à coup et me fit monter rapidement à l'étage afin de me soigner.

«-Wow dit-elle en enlevant le bandage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je en regardant le plafond, ayant peur de voir mon ventre.

-Ta blessure est entièrement recouverte, comme si rien ne s'était passé !

-Sérieux ?»

Je baissa mon tête et découvrit cela de mes propres yeux.

«-Ont peut entrer ? Entendis-je la voix de Klaus derrière la porte.

-Ouais !

-C'est étrange dit Elijah en s'approchant. Je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie : le corps qui refuse le sang de vampire et qui se guérit tout seul.

-En même temps, même ma venu ici est étrange. Ajoutais-je.

-C'est peut-être pour ça ! Dit Klaus.

-Pour l'amour de Marie Madeleine, explique toi Klaus ! S'exclama Rebekah, exaspérée.

-Eh bien, la dernière chose dont ce souvient Veronica avant de venir ici est de s'être endormit chez elle. Techniquement, elle se trouve dans sa réalité et dans ce TV show en même temps.

-Oui, c'est possible ajouta Elijah.»

J'haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elijah et Rebekah quittèrent la salle de bain, me laissant seule avec Klaus. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, inquiète du regard qu'il me lançait.

«-Elijah m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé au restaurant.

-Merde lâchais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes de travailler la-bas. Me dit-il

-Quoi ? Dis-je surprise. Hors de question ! C'est pas parce que Damon Salvatore c'est abaissé au niveau de faire peur à une humaine de 17 ans que je vais quitter mon boulot dis-je en croisant les mains.»

Je quitta ma salle de bain personnelle et partit m'asseoir sur le lit.

«-Parlons bien, parlons affaire. J'ai eu une idée pour ton prochain rendez vous avec Caroline. Dis-je en frappant des mains, surexcité.

-Je t'écoute me dit-il en arrivant dans la chambre.

-Demain tu l'appellera et tu l'invitera au restaurant. Un restaurant qui se trouve hors de Mystic Falls, histoire que personne vous vois. Quelque chose de simple, mais chic.

-Simple mais chic ? Ver' ses termes ne vont pas ensemble. Me dit-il en se moquant de moi.

-Heeey ! Je m'explique : quelques choses de chic puisqu'elle adore ça mais pas trop car elle ne connaît pas ce milieu, alors ça serait con qu'elle se trouve mal à l'aise.

-L'idée est pas mal !

-Normal, c'est la mienne dis-je en riant. Mais attention, tu ne l'embrasse pas ! Pas de petites avances, tout ça viendra dans ma phase deux.

-Et c'est quoi ta phase deux ?

-Je sais pas encore, mais ça va venir.»

Il s'assit à côté de moi et me sourit.

«-Parle moi un peu de toi me demanda t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veut savoir ?

-N'importe quoi ! T'es espoirs, tes rêves... Tient, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu était vampire ?»

Je m'allongea sur le lit puis Klaus imita ma position.

«-J'aime les voyages et la musique alors si je serais vampire, j'en profiterais au maximum. Je serais aller écouter Edith Piaff dans un salon parisien, j'aurai fais partit de la résistance française, je serais aller voir Bon Jovi et Queen en concert des dizaines de fois et j'aurai visiter chaque pays qui compose notre planète.

-C'est ambitieux.

-Si tu le dit ! Dis-je en haussant les épaules. Au fait, qu'est devenue la sorcière que tu as fait venir ?

-Elle est morte.

-QUOI ? Dis-je en me relevant, choquée.

-Elle n'a pas trouvé la raison de ta venu ici, alors je l'ai tué comme j'avais promis de le faire.

-Génial, donc tu as vraiment aucune confiance en moi ? Dis-je en m'énervant.

-à ce moment là, non je ne savais toujours pas si je pouvais te faire confiance.

-Klaus !

-J'ai une réputation à tenir Sweetheart ! Me dit-il en se levant à son tour.»

Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux. Alors finalement, je n'étais pas digne de confiance ? Un sentiment de culpabilité s'installa en moi et je revis le visage de cette jeune femme. Elle avait peut-être des enfants et une famille qui l'aimait et qui l'attendait et moi, je l'ai condamné à mort. Alors qu'il amorça un geste en ma faveur je me reculais.

«-Non, t'en a assez fait. Dis-je en quittant la chambre.»

Je sortis de la chambre en courant et quitta la maison en un rien de temps, heureusement que je n'avais pas quitté mes chaussures en arrivant. Alors que je m'enfonçais dans les rues de Mystic Falls, je me rendis compte que personne ne me suivait, ainsi, je ralentis la cadence en réfléchissant ou je pouvais aller.

Bien évidement, je pouvais retourner au Mystic Grill mais je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de revoir Damon ; les garçons travaillent et... le parc ? Oui le parc ! Il sera probablement désert vu que la nuit est tombé en ce mois de novembre et donc je pourrais en profiter de me vider la tête.

Une fois sur place, je m'allongea sur l'herbe, à l'endroit même ou je me suis réveillée il y a une dizaine de jours.

Je ferma les yeux et essaya de m'imaginer chez moi. En générale, lorsque je m'engueulais avec quelqu'un et que je ne savais pas ou aller, je prenais l'escalier de service et m'allongeais sur le toit de mon immeuble à New York et j'écoutais le son que produisait la grosse Pomme.

Lorsque je ré ouvrit les yeux, d'y retourner et je ne m'étais sentis si seule depuis des semaines. Du revers de la main, j'essuyais mes joues rouge de larmes et continua mon chemin.

Je pénétra silencieusement dans la maison et laissa mes chaussures près de la porte puis monta directement dans ma chambre. Alors que je me sentais partir au pays des rêves, une présence s'allongea à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Et à ce moment là, je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour voir de qui il s'agit.

_Narrateur omniscient. _

La soirée avait été très éprouvante pour tout le monde. La réaction inattendu de la jeune avait paralysé les trois vampires, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Pourtant, lorsque le soleil pointa le bout de son nez au milieu de la matinée, la situation était redevenu normale. En effet, Elijah était entrain de cuisiner un petit-déjeuné pour Veronica, Rebekah coiffait ses longs cheveux d'or dans sa salle de bain et Klaus était plongé dans un vieux livre de poème français. La jeune fille n'avait toujours pas quitté sa chambre mais le son de la télévision qui rediffusait des vieux épisodes de F.R.I.E.N.D.S accompagné du rire de Veronica rassurait Elijah.

_Narrateur Veronica._

Tranquillement installée sur le lit, je regardais un épisode de F.R.I.E.N.D.S , lorsque tout à coup, mon portable ce mit à sonner. A contre cœur, je baissa le son de la TV et décrocha.

«-Hey Verr. Dit une voix familière.

-Salut beau blond. Répondis-je en m'allongeant. Que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel ?

-J'ai des infos qui pourrait t'intéresser.

-A propos de quoi ? Demandais-je, curieuse.

-C'est plutôt ''qui'' ; et elles répondent au doux nom de Jemery Gilbert.

-Ne prends pas ce ton, on dirait vraiment une commère dis-je en riant.

-Va s'y moque toi.

-Désolée dis-je en me calment. Dis moi tout mon enfant.

-Jeremy ce souvient de tous ce qu'il s'est passé à la soirée.

-QUOI ? Dis-je en me relevant d'un coup. Mais tu m'as dit..

-Je sais ce que je t'ai dis, mais apparemment il a fait semblant d'avoir trop bu afin d'essayer une tentative avec toi et si ça n'aurais pas marché, il avait prévu de te dire qu'il avait trop bu.»

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Le plan était très enfantin venant de sa part mais je me sentis très flatter.

«-Allo ? Tu peut respirer bruyamment ? Histoire de savoir si tu es vivante.

-Heureusement que je ne suis pas cardiaque hein, car vu comme tu lâches tes scoops..»

Je l'entendu rire.

«-Tu en penses quoi alors? Me demanda t-il.

-De ?

-Bah de Jeremy ! Tu comptes lui laisser une chance ? Ne me dit pas qu'il te plaît pas car j'ai très bien vu la façon dont tu le regardais au restaurant.»

Je resta silencieuse quelques instant. Oui, Jeremy me plaisait mais je ne suis pas ici pour trouver l'amour mais pour aider Klaus à sortir avec Caroline...

«-Je veux bien essayer de lui tendre une perche avouais-je. A une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Que tu donnes une chance à Rebekah.»

* * *

**Alors vos avis sur ce chapitre entièrement écrite par Mélina ?**

**Avez-vous des idées sur ce que va dire Matt?**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et le prochain chapitre contiendra une scène entre Klaus et Caroline.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je suis un peu déçu de devoir mandier quelques avis à mes nombreux lecteurs. Ce chapitre est probablement plus court et moins intéressant que les autres mais le manque d'avis ne me motive pas, ainsi je prends plus de temps à écrire. S'il vous plaît, pensez à laisser une petite review à la fin de votre lecture, merci :). **

* * *

«-Sérieusement ? Me dit-il choqué.  
-Oh ne fait pas l'innocent. Elle est belle et je sais que tu l'as vu sous un autre angle que les autres.  
-Je sais pas Ver...  
-Une chance, comme je vais en donner une à Jeremy. S'il te plaît.  
-D'accord. Dit-il en soufflant.  
-Tu verras, d'ici quelques temps me diras merci dis-je en rigolant.»

Quelques instants plus tard je raccrocha et Rebekah débarqua dans ma chambre comme une tornade.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Me dit-elle.  
-Je t'ai filé un coup de pouce répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
-Il me voit comme la petite sœur de Klaus, le vampire qui a détruit la vie de ses amis. Jamais il me verra autrement.»

J'aimerais lui dire que dans MA réalité, elle est partit en Europe avec lui durant tout l'été et qu'ils ont fait plus que visiter des monuments ensemble. Mais je ne veux pas la décevoir au cas ou si quelques choses tourneraient mal dans cet univers.

«-Tout ira bien, fait moi confiance.  
-Sinon... je savais pas que tu avait un faible pour le chasseur. Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.  
-Et c'est partit ! Ajoutais-je en me laissant tomber une nouvelle fois sur mon lit.»

Quelques heures plus tard, je me retrouva assise sur l'immense lit de Klaus et je le regardais s'admirer dans le miroir. Celui-ci avait invité Caroline au restaurant et à ma grande surprise, elle avait accepté tout de suite.  
Nous n'avons toujours pas reparlé de notre dispute mais je sais que Klaus est désolé mais qu'il a trop de fierté pour s'excuser.

«-Tu es prêt Don Juan ? Demandais-je.  
-Oui.  
-Tu doit aller la chercher d'ici 15 minutes, ne soit pas en retard. Le prévenais-je. Tu sait ce que tu dois faire ?  
-Je dois l'emmener dîner, être sincère avec elle et la faire rire. Répéta t-il. Autre chose ?  
-Bah... C'est toi l'expert en femme non ? Dis-je en haussant les épaules. Au fait, tu as combien d'épouses, copines et maîtresses dans toute ta vie ?  
-Rohh tais-toi me dit-il en me balançait une chaussette qui traînait sur le sol.  
-Ahh gros dégueulasse ! Criais-je en évitant de justesse la chaussette.»

_Narrateur Omniprésent._

Au volant de sa superbe voiture, Niklaus Mikealson roulait tranquillement sur l'auto-route en compagnie de Caroline Forbes. Leur relation était tout de même ambigu : tantôt ils ce faisaient confiance, tantôt elle conspirait contre lui mais étonnement, l'hybride n'en tenait pas cas. Ils étaient en route pour le Garden Palace, un restaurant chic en dehors de la ville et la jeune vampire c'était habillé pour l'occasion. En effet, sa robe blanche mettait ses fines jambes et ses magnifiques yeux bleue en valeur. Alors qu'un paisible silence enveloppait la voiture, une musique familière vint aux oreilles de Klaus, qui ne pus s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à sa nouvelle amie qui avait prit l'habitude de chanter et danser comme une dingue dès que celle-ci passait à la radio.

«-La première fois que j'ai vu Veronica, vous étiez dans cette voiture, commença Caroline. Vous étiez entrain de chanter sur cette chanson. Ajouta t-elle en souriant.  
-Ah oui ? Demanda Klaus en haussant un sourcil.  
-Ouais dit-elle en riant. Bien que je t'ai vu honnête et gentil avec moi, je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi.. humain avec quelqu'un.»

Il resta silencieux quelques instants. Il est vrai que depuis l'arrivé de Veronica dans sa vie, il n'avait tué très peu de gens et il s'était attaché rapidement à elle.

«-Cette fille est source de lumière pour toutes les âmes perdus qui peuplent ce monde.»

Il n'était que 20heures lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au restaurant. Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent leurs repas tout en discutant (la plupart du temps, le futur de Caroline était le sujet, l'homme ne se lassait jamais d'écouter ses rêves et ses ambitions dans l'espoir de les partager avec elle un jour.)

«-Je devrais être à l'université et profiter de ma véritable jeunesse, celle que j'aurai du vivre en tant qu'humaine. Mais avec la mort de Bonnie, la transformation d'Elena, tout est différent. Avoua Caroline. Tu dois trouver ça stupide dit-elle.  
-Pas du tout, je trouve ça très honorable de vouloir rester si près ce que t'as vie aurait pu être. J'ai passé mon existence de vampire à fuir Mikeal et à briser la malédiction qu'avait créer ma mère... Maintenant que cela est fait et que je suis de nouveau réunit avec ma famille, je suis prêt à prendre un nouveau départ.»

Caroline resta bouche bée devant ses confidences, jamais au grand jamais elle aurait imaginé Klaus prononcer ses paroles. À ses yeux, il devenait plus un homme incompris et emplit de solitude qu'un monstre sanguinaire. Cependant, elle refoula ses pensées et se sentit coupable d'être attiré vers lui après tout le mal qui avait fait à ses amis. Ils continuèrent à faire connaissance et mangèrent le délicieux repas qu'ils avaient commandé ; ils dansèrent également sur la musique que jouait l'orchestre du restaurant. Sur le chemin du retour, Niklaus pensa un bref instant à Veronica et s'avoua que son idée était vraiment excellente puisque ce rendez-vous avait créer une nouvelle étape dans leur relation.

_Narrateur Veronica_

Assise sur le sol, le dos reposé contre les pieds du sofa, je mangeais des délicieuses pâtes cuisiné par Elijah.

«-T'as été cuisinier dans une autre vie ou quoi ? Demandais-je la bouche pleine.  
-Oui, j'avais un restaurant dans le sud de l'Italie à la fin du XIX siècle. M'avoua t-il.  
-C'est vraiment trop bon.»

Il me tendit gentillement une serviette que je pris avec plaisir pour essuyer la sauce tomate de ma bouche.

«-Et toi Veronica, quels sont tes projets d'avenir ?  
-Je ne sais même pas si je vais rentrer chez moi un jour alors..  
-Admettons que tu rentres chez toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferrais ?»

Cette phrase me fit froid dans le dos, si je rentrais chez moi ? Je serais dévastée et horriblement seule sans yeux. En une dizaine de jours, ils étaient devenu comme une famille pour moi et l'idée de les quitter me rendait terriblement dépressive.

«-Je... Je reprendrais ma vie comme elle l'était : Je finirais mon année de lycée et j'irais probablement à l'université, comme tous ceux de mon âge répondis-je. Oh regarde, ça recommence ! Dis-je en pointant la TV du doigt.»

Je finis en quelques bouchée mon assiette puis m'assis confortablement à côté d'Elijah pour regarder la série Supernatural. Il passa son bras derrière ma nuque et je posa ma tête sur son épaule.  
Lorsque je ré-ouvris les yeux, je me trouvais seule sur l'immense canapé avec une couverture sur moi.  
Je la saisit puis la mis autour de moi puis, je me dirigea vers la lumière du hall ou je retrouvais les deux frères entrain de chuchoter.

«-Heeey, dis-je à moitié endormis. Comment était ce rendez vous ?  
-Et bien, je crois que tu vas réussir ta mission. Me dit Klaus en m'adressant un clin d'œil.»

Un nouveau frisson me parcouru le corps, me rappelant que mon temps dans cette villa était compté : «un mois et pas un jours de plus.» m'avait-il dit le jour de mon arrivé.

«-C'est génial dis-je en essayant de sourire. Je suis claquée, bonne nuit les gars.»

Je monta rapidement dans ma chambre et m'allongea sur le lit, dans l'espoir de m'endormir rapidement. J'abandonna cette tentative au bout de 20 minutes et alluma la lampe de chevet. Sur le bureau en acajou ce trouvait l'immense livre que j'avais trouvé à mon arrivé : les mémoires de Kol Mikealson. Je me leva et le saisit entre mes mains afin de le lire. La couverture en cuire ainsi que les pages jaunit me permis d'affirmer que ce livre avait facilement deux siècles et des sombres secrets devaient y être niché à l'intérieur. Je m'installa tranquillement sur le lit et commença officiellement ma lecture.

* * *

**Voici mon neuvième chapitre, entièrement écrit par Mélina.**

**Que pensez vous de la scène Klaroline? D'autres scènes comme celle-ci devront arrivé. (Notamment Klaroline, Mabekah & Jeronica.)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, toutes critiques est bonne à prendre tant que celles-ci soient constructives. **

**Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année :).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé leurs avis, j'essaye de prendre vos remarques en compte afin de rendre votre lecture plus agréable. N'hésitez pas à me signaler si vous remarquez mes changements ect... Toutes critiques est bonne à prendre tant qu'elles sont construites. Je voulais également vous rappelez que ****je ne suis pas une professionnelle****, en conséquent mon histoire n'est pas parfaite.**

* * *

«-JE SUIS EN RETAAAARD ! M'écriais-je en déboulant dans l'escalier à toute allure. CODE ROUGE, JE REPETE : CODE ROUGE !

-Depuis quand on a des codes ici ? Dit Rebekah en arrivant vers la porte d'entrée.

-Je sais pas, je pensais que ça donnerais un aspect dramatique à mon malheur dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Que tout le monde ce calme, je suis là. Dit Elijah en arrivant dans son super smoking.

-Géniaaaaal ! Dis-je en le tirant par le bras.»

Je me précipita vers sa voiture dans l'espoir de gagner quelques secondes. J'avais passé la plupart de la nuit à lire le journal de Kol et c'est en me réveillant ce matin la tête dans le vide que je me rendis compte que je n'avais que 20 minutes pour me préparer. Lorsque j'entrai dans le restaurant, mon esprit était toujours concentré sur l'écriture calligraphié de Kol. En effet, derrière cette écriture soigné ce cacher un homme violent, sadique et vicieux qui n'hésitait pas à rendre ses victimes folles et de les tuer de façon sanglante et impulsive.

Les premières pages du journal datent de 1114, lorsqu'il était en Orient tandis que le reste de ses frères et sa sœur étaient en Italie. Cependant, le langage soutenu et les expressions de l'époque ralentissaient et compliquaient ma lecture.

Encore absorbée dans mes pensées, je fus surprise de retrouver Jeremy à mes côtés dans le but de m'aider dans ma tâche.

«-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air fatiguée. Me dit-il.

-Oui dis-je en souriant, j'ai mal dormi la nuit dernière.»

De l'autre bout de la salle, je vis Matt me faire des signes discrets afin de me rappeler le deal que nous avions conclu la veille au téléphone.

«-Au fait, dis-je en regardant Jeremy. Tu finis ton service à quel heure ?

-à 15heures pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il surprit.

-Baaaah... Dis-je gênée. Je pensais que l'on pourrais passer du temps du temps ensemble... tout les deux.»

Dire que je suis rouge comme une tomate serait un doux euphémisme. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami et généralement les garçons me considéraient comme ''la fille qui arrange tout'' sur le plan personnel comme professionnel.

«-Tout les deux ? Répéta t-il.

-Ouais ! Ça fait au moins dix jours que je suis là et je me rends compte que je te connais à peine.

-Tu as raison... dit-il en souriant. On ira boire un café si tu veut !»

Ainsi, mon service devenait aussi long que les bouchons lors des départs en vacance d'été et chaque heure passé me rendait encore plus nerveuse que je ne l'étais. Quand l'horloge du restaurant afficha 15h, je m'approcha de Jeremy.

«-Alors, jeune demoiselle, que veut-tu faire ? Me dit-il en enlevant son tablier.

-C'est marrant, j'allais te poser la même question avouais-je.

-Eh bien, je propose qu'on se prépare des boissons chaudes à emporté puis que l'on aille se balader ?

-D'accord.»

Une fois mon chocolat chaud en main, on quitta le restaurant. Le soleil n'était pas au rendez-vous mais après tout, nous étions au moins de novembre. Après quelques minutes de marche, je n'étais plus nerveuse : Jeremy était adorable avec moi et j'en oubliais presque que nous étions en rendez-vous ''galant''. Alors, nos boissons chaudes en mains, nous marchons dans les rues tranquilles de Mystic Falls. Le soleil n'était pas au rendez-vous, en même temps, cette région n'est pas connue pour être ensoleillée au mois de novembre. Je bus quelques gorgé avant d'engager la conversation.

«-Au fait, je ne me suis jamais excusée pour ce que j'ai dis à ta sœur l'autre soir dis-je timidement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a tendance à être sur-protectrice avec moi.. me répondit-il en souriant. Et puis.. tu peut te faire pardonner par d'autres façons.. ajouta-t-il de manière sous entendu.»

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur, visiblement, il ne prenait pas des gants pour me faire des avances. Gênée par ses propos, je baissa ma tête et admira soudainement le liquide qui se trouvait dans le support en carton.

«-Caroline m'a dit que tu était au courant de leurs ''conditions'' me dit-il pour changer de sujet.

-Tu croyait réellement que je n'étais pas au courant ? Demandais-je surprise.

-Oh ça va, ne remplace pas Caroline dit-il en riant.»

On s'arrêta quelques instants : le temps de finir nos boissons et de les jets à la poubelle puis on reprit la route en direction du manoir Mikealson.

«-Parle moi un peu de toi demandais-je.

-Que veut-tu savoir ?

-Tout ce que tu veut me dire dis-je en haussant les épaules. Comment est ta vie chez les Salvatore, ce que tu aimerait faire dans la vie, ta couleur préféré... commençais-je d'énumérer.

-Eh bien, j'imagine que ma situation chez les Salvatore est temporaire, je n'ai pas envie de rester chez eux toute ma vie bien que ma sœur sorte avec Damon. Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai jamais pensé à mon futur... J'aime bien dessiner, peut-être que j'ai assez de talent pour en vivre. Dit-il en haussant les épaules, et ma couleur préféré est le bleu.

-Comme l'océan ? Demandais-je, absorbée par ce qu'il me disait.

-Non, plutôt comme tes yeux m'avoua t-il.»

Mes jambes se bloquaient d'un coup et je fus incapable de faire un mouvement cependant d'un coup de l'œil rapide, je vis le manoir.

«-Ah.. lâchais-je au bout de quelques secondes.»

Il plongea son regard dans le mien et me prit dans ses bras sans que je m'en rende compte puis il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Surprise, je ne répondis pas au baiser, alors, il recula légèrement pour voir ma réaction. À ce moment précis, ma tête doit ressembler à celle d'un chat qui bug sur un meuble alors, je fis un effort sur-humain pour dire une phrase.

«-Bah.. je... à un de ses quatre ! Dis-je en partant rapidement.»

Le cœur battant, je me dépêcha de rentrer avant qu'il ne me rattrappe. Une fois à l'intérieur de la demeure, je m'appuya contre la porte.

«-à un de ses quatre ? Sérieusement ?»

J'ouvris les yeux et découvrit Rebekah assise sur les escaliers.

«-Je propose que l'ont applaudissent sa débilité. Reprit-elle en frappant des mains.»

J'entendis également des applaudissements venant du salon.

«-Aucun commentaire, je ne m'y attendais pas. Dis-je pour me défendre

-C'était prévisible ! Dit-elle en se levant.»

Alors qu'elle me tournait le dos, je grimaça en disant «C'était prévisible».

_Le lendemain..._

Assise sur l'une des balançoires, je discutais tranquillement avec Matt à propos de l'incident de la veille.

«-Bref, je crois que j'ai sérieusement merdé avec lui avouais-je.  
-Mais non dit-il en riant. Ta réaction l'a surprit mais si tu lui passe un coup de file ce soir, tout ira bien.  
-Le problème c'est que je sais pas si je suis prête à me mettre en couple.»

Après tout, je pouvais me retrouver chez moi du jours au lendemain et même si Jeremy m'attire, je suis ici pour mettre Klaus et Caroline ensemble.

«-Tu n'as rien à y perdre me répondit-il simplement. En attendant ma pause est finit, alors j'y retourne.»

Il se leva de la balançoire qui était à ma gauche et me fît un signe de la main avant de quitter le parc.

Les jours passent à une vitesse affolante et je suis incapable de dire depuis combien de jours je suis là, je pense à en être à 12. Un frisson me parcourra le corps, allais-je un jour rentrer chez moi ? Ma vie à New York était tellement différente de celle-ci que j'avais peur d'y retourner. Lorsque je releva la tête, je vis Tyler Lockwood ce diriger vers moi de façon menaçante et mon cœur ce mit à accélérer. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ?

«-J'imagine que tu dois être Veronica ? Dit-il en s'arrêta à tout juste un mètre de moi.

-Oui dis-je en essayant de paraître calme. Et tu es ?

-Tyler Lockwoord, le petit ami de Caroline.»

Ainsi, dans cette réalité, Tyler ne partait pas Dieu-seul-sait-ou pour aider des meutes de loup-garou et donc, Caroline sortait encore avec lui. Merde, mettre Caroline et Klaus ensemble s'annonçait plus difficile.

«-Enchantée, enfin je crois. Dis-je en tendant ma main.»

Il me l'a saisit et m'attira vers lui afin que je me retrouve collée à son corps. Je releva la tête et découvrit ses yeux jaunes d'hybride.

«-Écoute gamine, je ne sais pas d'où tu sort mais tu vas arrêter de te mêler de la vie des gens, en particulier celle de Caroline. Elle est avec moi et non avec Klaus Mikealson, fait en sorte que ça reste comme ça.

-Sinon quoi ? Lui répondis-je.

-J'espère pour toi qu'on n'en n'arrivera pas là, d'accord ? Dit-il avec un sourire sadique.»

Il me relâcha et je tomba comme une vulgaire poupée sur la balançoire, le souffle coupé. Je décida de rentrer pour être plus en sécurité.

«-Klaaaaaaaaaaaaus ! M'écriais-je dans le hall d'entrée.

-Klaus est occupé pour le moment me dit un jeune homme.

-Euhhh... Dis-je en repensant à mon attaque avec Diego. Tu es?

-Jimmy me dit-il simplement. Je travaille pour Klaus.

-Donc tu sait ou il est ?

-Oui, mais il ne veut pas être dérangé.

-J'ai une carte VIP avec lui dis-je en souriant. Il est ou ?

-Dans le sous-sol, lorsque t'entendra des hurlements de douleur, tu le trouvera. Me répondit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil.»

Ahhh, ses vampires et leurs humours particuliers.. Je descendis les escaliers de la demeure et traversa un long, humide et sombre couleur lorsque j'entendis des gémissements de douleurs. Effrayée, j'accéléra la cadence et pénétra dans l'une des nombreuses ''prisons'' qu'il avait confectionné.

De longues traces de sangs étaient sur le sol et des bruits de chaînes de fît entendre.

«-Klaus ?»

J'avança quelques mètre et découvrit un vampire dont j'ignorais le nom attaché fermement avec des chaînes et devant ce trouvait Klaus, couvert de sang. Visiblement, Klaus n'avait pas changé, il restait l'hybride sanguinaire dont tout le monde avaient peur.

* * *

**Voici la fin de ce dixième chapitre écrit par Mélina.**

**J'ai essayé de prendre vos remarques en compte mais mes vacances de fin d'année furent mouvementé par un tragique événement et donc je n'avais pas trop la tête à écrire ma fiction. Je remercie énormément _movie-like _qui me donna tout son soutien.**

**Je sais que le chapitre n'est pas très long mais j'ai longuement hésité à posté des "fragments" du journal de Kol, qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.**

**Je vous souhaite également une bonne année 2014 ! :)**


End file.
